Seasons of Change
by Jujukeck
Summary: When Christian meets a beautiful young woman while shopping with his sister Mia, he is immediately drawn to her. But will his past get in the way of his future and possibly his happiness? Can Ana learn to trust him and go with her heart? All characters property of EL James.
1. Chapter 1

"Christian, come on..." Mia whines in the voice that always gets her what she wants. Over the years, she's perfected it and has her whole family, especially her brother Christian, wrapped around her finger.

"Mia, I don't want to do it, and I don't understand why you want to. If you want something, I'll just buy it for you. There is no reason for you to go out shopping at 3 am and battle crowds for things." Christian tells his sister as they are sipping coffee and the maid helps to clear the table from the Grey family Thanksgiving feast.

"Christian, it's not about the sale. It's fun and exciting and a tradition. Please?" She gives her big brother the biggest pout she can manage and bats her eyelashes at him.

Christian looks to their father who is seated at the head of the table. "You're on your own, son. I'm not going to battle against Mia." Mr. Grey laughs and gets up from his seat placing his napkin at his place setting.

"Mom, don't you want to go with Mia? Isn't shopping more your thing?" Christian is getting desperate. He has a terrible time telling his sister no, but he had plans of his own. His newest sub should be arriving at his apartment in a couple of hours for the weekend and, he'd much rather spend the time in his playroom than shopping with his sister.

"Christian, I would love to go darling, but I promised to take a shift at the hospital, so some of the other doctors can spend some time with their families." Christian's mother gets up from the table and kisses her son on his head.

Christian sighs in defeat. "It'll be a family tradition!" Mia happily shouts. Even though he hasn't agreed to go just yet, she knows she will convince him.

"Mia, I have work to do. Can't one of your friends go with you?" He will try anything to get out of it. "I'll give you money to spend on whatever you want."

"Christian, my friends aren't around, and I want to spend time with my big brother. Please? Pretty please?"

"Fine, I'll go. But I'm not spending all day going all over the place. We can go to the mall or whatever and that's it."

Mia happily jumps up from her seat and hops over to Christian giving him a gigantic hug. "Yay! I'm going to go get some sleep before it's time to go." Christian remains at the table wallowing in what he's just agreed to do. Now he wishes he would have left with Elliot to spend the weekend in a cabin at Olympic National Park drinking beer.

Christian cancels his plans with his sub and goes to sleep in his childhood bedroom. He wakes, cursing his decision to get up at this ungodly hour just to go shopping. Still tired, he pulls on jeans and a sweater and heads downstairs. Mia is already ready to go and in the kitchen practically bouncing off the walls. "Christian! Are you ready? I've made you coffee; come on, let's get going. There are deals to buy." She grabs her car keys from the set of hooks on the wall next to the front door. "I'll drive." Mia opens the front door and is about to walk out when Christian stops her.

"Mia, I love you dearly, you're my baby sister. But, I've seen you drive, and I'd like to live until Christmas." He grabs his keys and presses the fob to unlock the doors of his Audi SUV.

"Christian!" Mia cries out to him and pouts. "God, you're so rude."

Christian stands at the driver's side door to the car, "Mia, are you coming or not?" She scowls at him, marches to the SUV, and gets in the passenger side without saying a word. Christian smirks. He likes the fact that he can still get a rise out of his sister like that.

Christian trails behind his sister, dutifully carrying her shopping bags as she goes from department store to department store. They are in another department store, they've been in so many stores already this morning he's not even sure which one they are in now.

"Oooh, Christian, look at this leather jacket." Mia stops and and tries on the jacket. She looks like she is in seventh heaven. "Oooh, it's so soft it feels like butter."

"Don't you already have a leather jacket? And, aren't you supposed to be buying gifts for others?" he asks agitated as the stores get more and more crowded and Mia collects more and more shopping bags for him to carry.

She rolls her eyes at him, "First of all, my leather jacket is different from this one, and second, I've bought a bunch of gifts for other people so far." Mia throws the jacket over her arm and turns, headed in the direction of the cashier.

Three stores later, Christian pulls into a parking space at Best Buy. "Mia, what could you possibly want in here? You know they don't sell clothes and shoes, right?"

Mia rolls her eyes at her older brother once more, "Haha, you're soooo funny. As a matter-of-fact, I want to look at their tablets for mom and dad." Feeling a little guilty for giving his baby sister such a hard time, Christian keeps quiet and follows her into the store.

It takes Mia no less than a half hour to decide on which tablets to get for their mom and dad, and a new phone case for her friend, Lily, that Mia says 'she'll just love.' As they wait in the endlessly long line to checkout, Mia strikes up a lively conversation with a woman behind them. Disgusted at the two small children with runny noses who are both whining loudly, Christian turns his back and tries to ignore they even exist.

Suddenly, he is pushed so hard from behind it almost knocks him over. He's immediately angry and turns back around to give the moron a piece of his mind. Just before he says something, a petite pretty brunette girl peers from behind the large tv box she is attempting to hold on to. It's obvious she's struggling with it.

Stumbling over her words and looking incredibly embarrassed, the girl says to him, "Oh my God! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do..." She doesn't finish her thought once she looks up at Christian and into his eyes. She's captivated by this gorgeous man standing in front of her. But, it's not just the fact that he's uncommonly attractive, there's some magnetic attraction she feels to him. As she holds his gaze, she can feel her cheeks get hot.

Christian looks at this petite girl, who can be no more than 5 foot 4 inches tall and 115 pounds, and is mesmerized by the bluest eyes he's ever seen. Her mahogany hair is up in a haphazard ponytail, she's not wearing any makeup and is wearing a puffy vest over a flannel shirt and skinny jeans. She can't be much older than Mia and looks like the average girl-next-door, but there is something about her; she's completely alluring, even though her cheeks are flushed with what seems to be embarrassment or shyness. He can't tell which it is.

After what seems like a long silence, Christian says to her, "Oh, no worries. Do you need help with that?" He points to the large tv which she has set on the floor.

"Oh, no, I couldn't ask that of you." The girl stammers in response. She tucks a strand of wayward hair that has escaped her ponytail behind her ear. It's a nervous reaction she has and unconsciously does it.

Christian, realizing she is incredibly shy, gives her his 1,000-megawatt smile. "You aren't asking me - I'm offering. You look like you could use some help."

She quickly glances over to Mia and looks back at Christian. "Are you sure it wouldn't be a problem?"

He smiles at her once again, "I wouldn't have offered otherwise. Can I take that from you?" Christian asks her pointing to the large tv. He picks up it up as if it weighs nothing, "So, where are you parked?" he asks her.

She continues to stare at him for a brief moment still captivated. "Oh, um, yeah..." She turns, takes her keys out of her pocket, and walks towards the exit. Christian looks back at Mia who is looking at him in strange disbelief and follows the shy beauty. As she walks to the doors, he notices her thick hair sways as she walks and she has a perfectly shaped ass. It's a great view.

She leads him towards the back of the parking lot to a black, four-door jeep and opens the back. Then, she pauses and looks at the tv and her jeep. "Are you sure this will fit in here?" Christian asks her.

"Um, I'm not sure. Let me put the back seats down." She opens the back door to start putting the seats down.

He places the tv down on the ground and approaches her, "Let me help you." he tells her.

"Oh, you don't have to, your girlfriend is probably waiting for you." She tells Christian without turning around.

Christian laughs, "That's not my girlfriend, that's my little sister." She turns to look at him and blushes at the salacious look on his face.

Nervous and flustered, the girl just replies, "Oh." and turns to put the back seats down. Once both back seats are down, Christian places the tv in the back of her jeep and makes sure it's secure. He shuts the back door.

"Thank you, um..." she tells him.

Once again, he gives her his 1,000-megawatt smile and extends his hand, "Christian." She places her small hand into his, and for some reason, he doesn't want to let go. Even with the frigid late November temperatures, especially at this early hour, her hands are warm.

She looks down and bites her lip which sends a signal directly to his groin. "Thank you, Christian. I'm Ana."

Before he can reply, Christian hears Mia calling to him, "Christian!" She approaches Ana and Christian, "Oh, hi! I'm Mia." Mia gives Ana a friendly smile.

Ana reaches out and shakes Mia's hand. "Hi, I'm Ana."

"I like your jeep, it's really cool." Ana turns to look at her jeep, and as she looks in the opposite direction, Mia looks at Christian and gives him a wink. He gives her a dirty look.

Ana faces Mia, "Thanks." Then she looks at her phone. "I don't mean to be rude but I have to get going."

Mia happily replies, "Of course! It's was great to meet you."

"You too." She looks up at Christian and blushes once again. "Thanks for your help, Christian." Ana replies quietly.

"It was my pleasure, Ana." Christian replies. Ana gives him a demure smile and climbs into her jeep.

Christian and Mia walk away towards his SUV. "So, she was cute. Right?" Mia teases her brother.

"Oh, shut up. I was being polite - something the world could use more of." Christian replies but is unable to stop thinking about the incredible woman he just met.


	2. Chapter 2

Ana parks her jeep in front of the apartment she shares with her best friend, Kate. They met freshman year of college as roommates and instantly hit it off. People are often surprised they are such good friends because they seem like complete opposites, like a modern version of Felix and Oscar.

Kate is tall, curvaceous, and blonde with big honey-colored eyes. She lights up a room the instant she enters it and can capture the heart of any guy she likes. She was so sociable and well-liked she was even voted Student Body President by a landslide, unseating the incumbent who was a poli-sci major.

Luther, their doorman, helps her carry the tv up to their apartment. The building is beautiful and was built in the 1920's, but there is no elevator which makes carrying anything to their second-floor apartment a pain.

"Thank you, Luther." Ana thanks the doorman for his help as she awkwardly carries the tv into the apartment.

"My pleasure, Miss Steele. Don't hurt yourself with that," he tells her as he turns and walks back down the stairs to the lobby.

The apartment is dark and quiet. Kate and her family usually spend the holidays at their vacation home in Rogue River, Oregon. It's a beautiful place; Kate has invited Ana to spend the holidays or summer break with them a few times. She likes spending the holidays with the Kavanaghs. The large family of aunts and uncles, cousins, and siblings are loud and loving who make her feel like part of the family. She even gets along with Kate's older brother, Ethan. Kate used to tease Ana and say she hoped Ana and Ethan would get married so they could become sisters.

But, Ana knows she isn't Ethan's type. She's always been small for her age and still gets told she's too thin. Her long, thick brown hair seems to do whatever it wants and her blue eyes, the only trait she received from her biological father, are too big for her face. Aside from that she is also incredibly shy and prefers to be curled up in a chair reading a good book than out at a party or shopping.

It's only late morning, but she's exhausted. She spent Thanksgiving with her stepdad, Ray, and drove from his house in Montesano to Seattle late at night and went right to get the tv for him. Ray loves to watch soccer games, and he's always done so much for her that she wants to give him something special for Christmas. Ana has worked hard at two jobs for the past year to save money to get him a new UHD tv. It was the most expensive thing she ever bought besides her car, and that she bought for herself as a 21st birthday present. It took her five years to save the money but she was able to do it, and she loves her jeep. She even named him Larry and says he's the most reliable man she's ever met.

Ana has never had good luck in the boyfriend department. Maybe it's because her mom is a hopeless romantic and is on her fourth marriage, but it's probably because most guys in their early 20's don't want a shy bookworm for a date. When Kate was getting dressed up and going to college formals, Ana was studying. Kate offered to hook her up with one of her guy friends, but Ana didn't want to be some guy's charity case who was hoping to get into Kate's pants.

She sits down on her bed and yawns. She works at the bookstore from 5 until midnight tonight. The bookstore doesn't get as crowded on Black Friday as other stores, but they are open for over 12 hours to appease their loyal customers and hopefully attract new customers who are shopping at other stores on the block. 

It's not crazy, but there is a steady stream of customers in the store up until about 10 pm, then as the shoppers go home to relax or get ready for a night out it dies down. Ana is OK with that - it would take a while to clean up the store and put misplaced books back where they belong. She closes the store tonight with her coworker, Nolan.

Nolan is a substitute English teacher who works at the bookstore to supplement his income. He lives with his partner, John, who is a celebrated chef at the hottest restaurant in town. Nolan is like the responsible big brother Ana never had. "Be careful driving home, Ana. There are crazy and drunk people out there." He tells Ana as she is getting into her jeep to leave.

She rolls her eyes, "I know." Then she turns around and smiles at him. "Tell John I said hi, and he still owes me dinner for feeding your cat and watering your plants when you two went on vacation."

"We'll make a plan. G'night my love."

"G'night, my love." Ana smiles and gets in her jeep to go home.

The following two weeks were almost as busy as it was on Black Friday. It helped that a popular New York Times bestselling author did a book signing at the shop the first week of December. The bookstore is finally back to normal, and Ana is putting out some new releases on the shelves that they just got in.

"Ana?" Ana hears someone call her name and turns around. She recognizes the girl asking her name, but she doesn't recall from where.

"Oh, hi." Ana smiles trying not to be rude.

"It's Mia. My brother helped you put a tv in your jeep on Black Friday." Ana then remembers Mia and her kind face.

"Right! Sorry about that. How are you?" Ana gives Mia a genuine smile, amazed at what a small world it is.

"I'm good. How is your new tv?" Mia asks, and there's something about her that makes Ana know she is genuine.

"Oh, it was a gift I got for my dad."

"Do you work here?" Mia asks her.

"Um, yeah. Can I help you find something?"

"Yeah, actually you can. I want to buy my dad a book for his birthday coming up that he'll really like, but I don't read much."

"OK, what does he like to read?" Ana asks Mia, trying to get an idea of where to start.

"I don't know. He's a lawyer though so I thought maybe something in that area?" Mia shrugs unsure of what her father likes to read.

"Well, James Patterson is a pretty popular writer who is on best sellers lists. He writes legal thrillers and just released a new book. John Grisham also just released a new book. Let me show them to you." Mia follows Ana to the section of the fiction new releases.

Mia picks up the books and looks them over. "This is great. I think I'm going to get him both. Thanks, Ana."

"You're welcome, Mia. Why don't I ring you up?" Ana walks behind the register and enters her password to log herself into the bookstore's system.

"Thanks again. Do you work here often?" Mia asks Ana as she runs her credit card through the machine.

"Yeah, pretty much. It's supposed to be a side thing but the pay is pretty good, and they give me hours that work around my other job."

"Really? What's your other job?" Mia asks her.

"Oh, I'm a freelance copywriter."

"Really? That sounds interesting. How do you get into that?" Mia asks Ana. Ana is unlike any other of Mia's friends - she's kind, smart, and interesting. She loves her friends, but she realizes that Lily and the other girls are pretty materialistic and she doesn't want to turn into them. Mia has always tried hard to not be like a rich, spoiled brat but it's hard when she has never had to want for anything. It seems like things just come easy to her and she's afraid she's going to become insipid.

"I was an English major in college, and I love to read. It seemed like an easy fit." Ana places the books in a bag and hands Mia the receipt. "I hope he likes them."

"Thanks, Ana. It was good to see you again." Mia walks out of the bookstore to a convertible parked at the curb and drives off.


	3. Chapter 3

Diana has been Christian's sub for about a month now. On paper, she seems like a perfect fit, but there's just something… missing. He doesn't enjoy his sessions with her as much as he should, and sometimes Christian finds he almost dreads them. He would end the contract with her, but he just doesn't have the energy to go through the interview process once more.

Everything seems boring to him lately. He gets up and runs or works out, goes to the office where he ends up staying into the evening. Then he gets home, eats dinner, and works more until he's tired enough to fall asleep. It's like that every damn day. The weekends are no better; if he doesn't have some social engagement for which he's required to attend, he ends up working the entire time.

He used to enjoy his weekends. Sessions in his playroom were what he looked forward to all week. It's where he could let out all his tension, fucking hard for hours and hours. Then, he'd shower and go to his room alone where he didn't have to worry about a thing. He thought he had a perfect life - well, as perfect a life he deserves. He knows he isn't worthy of a fairy tale happy ending, but at least he enjoyed something. Now he has nothing.

It's Sunday, and he promised Mia he would spend the entire day with her. It started with brunch where she talked and talked about how she wanted to become smarter and read more. Christian wonders why she has this sudden desire to change as she tells him all the things she'd like to do, but it's not enough for him to interrupt her and ask. So, he keeps quiet and comments when asked. He's especially impressed when she tells him she'd like his help to develop a budget.

After brunch, she has him take her to a bookstore. Christian is surprised Mia is taking this newfound aspiration so seriously. Entering the shop, Mia looks to the register and smiles, apparently seeing someone she knows.

"Ana!" Mia greets a girl who is standing at the register. Immediately, Christian recognizes her as the girl from Black Friday with the tv and the jeep. However, he is confused about why Mia knows Ana works here and how she knows.

"Mia! Hi! How did your dad like the books?" Ana asks as she stands behind the register in a t-shirt and jeans with an apron embroidered with the store's name on it. This time, her coffee-colored hair is down, resting just below her breasts. Her thick hair has a natural wave to it but looks soft and shiny.

"He loved them. Thank you so much for the suggestion." Mia gushes to Ana.

"That's wonderful. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Ana asks, her blue eyes shine with sincerity.

"Actually, yeah, I want to broaden my horizons, so to speak. What books would you recommend? You mentioned the last time you were an English major in college - what was your favorite?" Mia asks Ana with genuine interest. Christian is surprised that Mia knows this detail about Ana. When would she have had a conversation with her about this?

"Well, my favorite genre is classic English literature like Hardy, Austen, and Bronte. Out of those, the book I would recommend as a first read would be Pride and Prejudice. Let me show you." Ana turns and walks towards another section of the store. Once again Christian is reminded of what a nice ass she has. Ana reaches to the top of a bookcase and pulls out an older looking hardbound book. He can tell it's not old but is designed to look old with a fabric cover and gold embossed title. Ana hands the book to Mia, "but if you aren't sure if you'd like it you can always borrow my copy."

"That would be awesome. Thank you. You know what? My family is having their annual holiday party next weekend, and all of our friends will be there. You should come." Christian waits for Ana's answer not even realizing he is holding his breath.

Ana pauses to think about the conversation she had the other day where Kate told Ana that she needs to break out of her shell if she wants to meet someone. Kate told her the chances of finding the guy of her dreams at a bookstore are slim to none. "You know, I don't work next weekend. That sounds like fun. Is it ok if I bring my roommate?" Ana asks Mia as she enters her cell number in Mia's phone.

"Yeah, the more, the merrier. Well, I better go. I'll send you a text." Mia tells Ana and begins to leave the store since it is becoming a little crowded. Once they are back in the car, Christian tells Mia he has some work to do so he drops her back off at their parents' house but does not go in.

On the drive back to his apartment, Christian thinks about Ana. He doesn't understand his fascination with this girl. She may be beautiful, but she is definitely not his type. She's shy and quiet, and while he wants a submissive, he needs a woman who is confident and self-assured. It's obvious Ana is not this type of girl an to top it off she seems very young - too young to have the experience he needs.


	4. Chapter 4

Ana is relaxing in her bedroom when Kate comes home from work. "Hey, Ana," Kate calls to her as she walks into Ana's bedroom.

"Hey, Kate. How was work?" Ana lays her book down on the bed next to her and looks up at Kate standing in the doorway. Kate looks fantastic in a pencil skirt and sweater.

"It was great. My boss is sending me to a journalism conference." Kate excitedly tells her.

"Kate! That's awesome. Congratulations!" Ana stands up and gives Kate a congratulatory hug.

"But, I have some bad news." Kate looks at Ana and gives her an exaggerated pout.

"Oh no, what happened?" Ana asks partly in shock and partly worried.

"The conference starts this weekend so I won't be able to go with you to that party."

"Oh, that stinks. But it's good about the conference!" Ana beams at Kate with a sense of sisterly pride.

"Maybe Nolan can go with you," Kate suggests to Ana.

"I'll ask him. He might if John works." Ana tells her, unconcerned about the party at the moment. She's not sure she even wants to go. Ana was kind of caught up in the moment when Mia invited her. Mia is lovely but she won't know anyone at this fancy party. If Mia texts her about the party, she'll make her decision at that point.

The following day Ana doesn't work at the bookstore but has a freelance project, so she hunkers down in her room to read the manuscript she received. In the early afternoon her phone pings indicating she received a text.

*Hi Ana, it's Mia!*

*Hi Mia!*

*I hope u r still coming 2 the party. My parents' address is 2860 Main Street in Bellevue.*

*Thanks! I'll bring a couple of books for u 2 read. :-)*

*Cool! I gotta go. C U Saturday!*

*L8ter*

 _I guess I just RSVP'd to the party._ She thought to herself. Thankfully she has a couple of dresses she could wear that would be appropriate and look good.

It's Saturday evening, the night of Mia's holiday party. Ana is just finishing up getting ready when Nolan knocks on the door. She answers the door and kisses him on the cheek. "Thanks for coming with me. I'm almost ready."

"John said I needed to get out of the house anyway." Nolan tells Ana as she returns to the bathroom to finish her makeup."

"There's beer in the fridge if you want one while you wait," Ana suggests.

"No, I'm good. What kind of makeup do you need? You already look fabulous." Nolan walks down the small hallway to the bathroom.

"Nolan, you are so sweet. John is fortunate to have you. But, I just want to make sure I look nice for the party." Ana puts on one last coat of lip gloss on and primps her hair. She turns to Nolan, "How do I look?"

"That dress is amazing - it's like it was meant for you." Ana is wearing a Ralph Lauren dark blue long-sleeve velvet dress with shirring at the side. The deep jewel tone color of the dress makes her blue eyes sparkle more than usual as well as compliments her fair skin.

"You think John would mind if I married you?" Ana jokingly asks Nolan while she tries, and fails, to hide her smile.

He smiles back at her, "Some days I think John would give me away for free. Ready?"

"Yup! Let's go. Am I driving?" Ana grabs her clutch and checks her phone one last time before putting it in the small and delicate bag.

"Let's take my car. I have the Honda, and it'll be easier for you to get in and out of in that dress." Nolan drives them the half hour to the address Mia texted Ana. They pull up to a long driveway lined with trees. He slowly takes them further down the path and the finally catch a glimpse of the house.

"Holy shit…" Ana says in awe, to no one in particular. She has never seen a house that big. It looks like it is from the movies. Most apartment buildings aren't this large.

Nolan finds a close spot to park, and they both climb out of the car, noticing the number of luxury cars parked by his Civic. Ana looks at Nolan with her eyes large to show Nolan she is shocked as much as he is. "How did you meet her again?" He asks.

"Her brother helped me carry the tv for Ray to my car on Black Friday," she tells him distractedly. She's unable to look away from the Tudor style mansion.

"Interesting." They approach the door, but before they have a chance to ring the bell, the door is opened by what Ana can only assume is a housekeeper or maid.

"Welcome. May I take your coats?" She asks with a saccharine smile.

"Um, sure." Ana replies and they both try to gracefully and quietly shrug out of their coats and hand them to the woman. From the foyer, they walk to an enormous great room which Ana estimates to be bigger than her entire apartment.

They aren't even ten steps into the room when they hear a shrill scream coming from the opposite corner. "Ana! Oh my God! I'm so glad you're here. I can't wait for my friends to meet you." Mia stops to take a breathe and catches a glimpse of Nolan. She bats her eyelashes and smiles, "So, who's this?"

Nolan smiles and reaches his hand out to Mia. "Hi, I'm Nolan."

She is still smiling, "Nice to meet you, Nolan." Suddenly, they hear someone calling for Mia. "Oh, I better go. There are food and drinks over there, help yourselves. I'll be right back." Mia points to an alcove at the far end of the great room before running to the girl calling her name.

"Let's eat. I'm starving." Nolan suggests. Just as he makes his suggestion, his stomach loudly growls making the both of them laugh. They stick close to the food while they snack, feeling slightly out of place since they don't know anyone there. People of all ages are at the party so Ana assumes friends of Mia's parents must also be there. As they eat, she looks around at the opulently decorated room. There is a giant tree in the corner with what must be thousands of lights and sparkly ornaments. Throughout the room are large arrangements of white poinsettias, red berries, and greens. Guests are talking and socializing in different sitting areas, at high-top tables, and in a sunroom. It reminded Ana of those sappy Christmas movies you see on tv where everyone in a charming little town all spends the holiday together.

Ana turns to Nolan and puts her plate in a nearby trash can. "I'll be right back; I have to go to the bathroom. Will you be OK here?" she asks concerned about leaving her friend alone at the party.

"Well, I definitely don't want to go to the bathroom with you so I'll be perfectly fine right here by the bar and food." Ana smiles at her friend and goes to find a bathroom. She's a little nervous that she might get lost in the house because it's so large.

Christian sees Ana and Nolan across the room when he gets to the party. Ana looks fantastic in a dark blue velvet dress that hugs her curves. When Ana mentioned bringing her roommate, though, Christian didn't think she meant a boyfriend. He's disappointed and he doesn't even know why. Christian has a long list of women who would love to be with him and he wouldn't have to chase them. As soon as he sees Ana leave he takes the opportunity to talk to her boyfriend.

Nolan is standing at the crudités display picking at the carrots and cucumbers when he is approached by the most gorgeous man he has ever seen.

"I see you came here with Ana, right?" He asks Nolan with no other preamble.

"Yeah, I'm Nolan. Nice to meet you." The beautiful stranger still hasn't told Nolan who he is.

"Christian Grey," he answers Nolan tersely, "I'm Mia's brother." Suddenly it clicks in Nolan's head _who_ he is talking to.

"Oh, you're the guy who helped Ana with the tv on Black Friday. That was cool of you to help her. Ana is stubborn, and she would have been out there for hours trying to get the tv in her jeep by herself."

Christian gives a cool smile to Nolan. It's obvious he knows her well. "So, how long have you been together?" he bites the bullet and asks Nolan what he wants to know.

"Together? Who?" Nolan asks. Nolan has had a couple of drinks, but he's not drunk enough to be this confused.

Christian looks askance and frowns at Nolan. "You and Ana." He sounds obviously frustrated.

Nolan can't help it and starts to laugh. "Oh no! No, no… Ana and I are just friends. I have a boyfriend; Ana's like my little sister. She doesn't have much of a family, so I've kind of taken her under my wing." He explains to Christian as a way to indirectly apologize for laughing at Christian's question.

Almost immediately, Christian's scowl goes away, the worry lines on the sides of his eyes recede, and he gives a slight smile. "Oh." Christian pauses, unsure of what to say next. He doesn't want to say the wrong thing.

Realizing the reason Christian asked him about Ana, he answers Christian's unasked question, "She's single." Christian looks at Nolan. At 6 feet tall, Nolan is just a couple of inches shorter than Christian. The two men stand in awkward silence, neither of them knows what to say.

"Christian, darling." A very refined older woman, standing next to another older woman who looks like the stereotypical cougar, calls to him.

"Sorry, that's my mother." He gives a slight shrug to Nolan. "Nice to meet you." Christian doesn't wait for Nolan to respond and instead turns and strides over to his mother and the other woman.


	5. Chapter 5

About fifteen minutes later, Ana returns to where Nolan has been waiting. "Sorry about that, I saw Mia by the bathroom, and we started talking about Jane Austen," Ana tells him without taking a breath.

"Whatever. Ana that Adonis has the hots for you." He slyly tells her.

"Who? What Adonis?" She asks him cluelessly.

Nolan rolls his eyes at her. "Seriously, Ana, how dense are you? Christian, the hottie who helped you put the tv in your jeep."

Her cheeks redden, and her eyes get wide. "What? How do you know?"

"Because he came up to me and asked me about you. That's how. I may be gay, but I can tell when a guy is into someone." he tells her candidly.

Ana looks down, her cheeks still blushed. She starts to fidget uncomfortably revealing her nervousness and anxiety. Anastasia is a beautiful woman, Nolan thinks. He doesn't understand why she doesn't believe that.

"You know, it's not that hard to believe," Nolan tells Ana kindly. He reaches down and takes her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You should go talk to him."

"And say what? Hi, I'm Ana, and we have nothing in common so let's talk." She asks acrimoniously and looks into her friends' eyes and smiles. Just then, she looks across the room and makes eye contact with Christian.

He holds her stare for a few seconds before the corners of his lips curl up into an understated smile. Ana's heart begins to beat so quickly it's the only thing she can hear. Nolan has to be wrong. There is no way someone like this guy could like her. She stands there, trapped in his gaze, frozen and not knowing what to do.

Before she realizes it, Christian is purposefully walking in her direction. Still frozen and unable to hear anything but her hurriedly beating heart, the only thing Ana can do is concentrate on her breathing. _In...out...in...out_.

"Ana, right?" Christian smiles at Ana and she isn't sure if she is still breathing. She's met and talked to cute guys before, and she may have even dated a couple, but there is just something about him that completely renders her stupid and speechless.

"Yes, Mia's brother, Christian, right?" She knew exactly who he is, but she didn't want to let on.

"That's right. Have you bought any more TVs lately?" he asks, tongue-in-cheek. He tries to look serious as he asks the question but can't hide his smirk, and they both start to laugh, partially out of nervousness especially Ana.

"Unfortunately, I have not had the pleasure of buying another tv. Have you been shopping?" She teases him.

"Hey! I wasn't the one shopping, that was Mia, for your information." Christian has never been very good with small talk and quite frankly, has never seen the reason for it… until now. He knows he wants to get to know Ana more, but the curious man isn't sure why or how he feels. And, he knows nothing about her except she purchased a tv without checking if it would fit in her jeep first. "So, how did you end up working at the bookstore?"

"Oh, well, my best friend and I went to UW here in Seattle so I started working there as a part-time job. Since we stayed in the city after graduation, I just kept working there. Everyone there is nice and the hours are flexible, so it gives me time to do my freelance work." She looks into his eyes and is surprised to see he actually seems interested in what she is saying. Most of the time, when she describes her job, people tend to get glassy-eyed and space out.

"What type of freelance work do you do?" He asks before he takes a sip of his drink. Ana focuses on his lips and her thoughts race, thinking about what those lips could do to her. She takes a deep breathe and try and calm down, but it's too late - she can already feel her cheeks redden. Hopefully, he won't notice.

Her pause is longer than usual, so Christian smiles at her and brings her back to her senses. "Um, I'm a freelance copy editor." She quickly looks down when she realizes he noticed her blushing.

He can't help but smile again at her wondering what errant thoughts made her blush like that. For some reason, he finds her demureness attractive. She's… cute. Christian doesn't understand these feelings he has; except her brunette hair and her figure, she is the opposite of the kind of woman which typically attracts him.

"My company sometimes hires freelance copy editors." Christian shares with her.

"Oh? What company do you work at?" Ana innocently asks.

"I own the company, Grey Enterprises Holdings." He smirks down at her arrogantly. He may not be a good man, but that company is his and his alone. He made it what it is today, on his own. Ana's eyes get large at this news from him. She lets out a little laugh showing her surprise at what he just said and is unable to think how to respond.

"But, you're so… young." Ana's voice is barely above a whisper.

He gives her a wolfish smile. "I work hard for what I want, Ana." His voice is laced with sensuality, and she isn't sure if he is talking just about business. Although, he seems like he doesn't have to _want_ for much.

"Hey, Ana?" Ana and Christian look up to see Nolan with a concerned look on his face.

"Nolan, what's wrong?" Ana immediately puts her drink down on the table beside her.

"John called, his mom has been sent to the hospital. I have to go." Nolan is anxious, his eyebrows are knitted together with concern, and the corners of his mouth are turned down into a frown. "I'll drop you off at your place and then head right to the hospital. I'm sorry, Sweetie."

"Oh, no. I completely understand. Let me find Mia to say goodbye." Ana goes to gather her things.

"Well," Christian interrupts. "I can drop you off at home so Nolan can head right to the hospital." He shrugs nonchalantly.

Nolan looks over to Christian in relief, "Really? You could do that? Ana, are you ok with that?"

She was not sure of accepting a ride home from a practical stranger, regardless of how gorgeous and friendly he seems. He could be a complete sociopath - they say Ted Bundy was a charming ladies' man. She looks over to Christian, assessing the situation. But, she can't do that to Nolan. The concern for John's mother is evident on his face. "Yeah, totally. Drive safe, and I hope everything is OK."

Nolan leans down and gives a kiss on Ana's cheek and shakes Christian's hand. Before Ana could have any second thoughts, Nolan is out the door. She turns to look at Christian, and he returns a charismatic smile.


	6. Chapter 6

The car ride is quiet at first; neither of them knows what to say. Finally, Christian breaks the ice. "So, did you grow up here in Seattle?"

"No, I grew up about two hours west of here in Montesano. At least for most of the time. You?" Ana asks Christian in return.

"My parents, as you know, live in Bellevue, where I grew up. So, what did you mean by, 'most of the time'?" He quickly asks her eager to get off the topic of himself.

"Oh, my mom and stepfather divorced when I was a teenager, so I tried living with her and her new husband at the time before I came back here." Christian senses a little virulence in her voice as she answered.

"So, when you came back, who did you live with?" He doesn't understand why, but he wants to know everything he can about this beautiful young woman sitting next to him.

Unsure of why Christian is asking her about her past, Ana gives him the more comfortable answer. "I lived with my stepdad. My biological father died when I was an infant, so Ray pretty much raised me. For all intents and purposes, he is my dad."

Christian doesn't immediately respond to her answer and instead mulls it around trying to get an idea of what makes up Ana. "You said you were an English major in college, what was your area of study?"

Ana giggles a little bit at the words Christian uses. She's not sure why but some of the phrases or words he used tonight made him sound like a much older man. "My area of study?" Ana asks him teasingly before another giggle escapes.

"What?" he asks her, feigning insult. But, he can't hide his smile. Her giggle is the most amazing thing he has ever heard - it's like listening to angels sing. He turns to look at her, and when he does, she is looking at him as well with her blue eyes sparkling and a playful smile.

Ana doesn't want to insult the gorgeous man sitting next to her since she isn't sure what kind of sense of humor he has. It seems like he can be a bit capricious. "English Literature, especially the classics." She answers his question without a preamble.

"So, what book made you want to become an English major, Rebecca?" Christian remembers when he read the book for English class in high school, and all the girls swooned over Maxim.

A mischievous smile slowly creeps across her face. "Tess of the d'Urbervilles."

He raises one eyebrow and looks at her, "Interesting."

Christian pulls up to the curb outside of the apartment Ana shares with Kate. An awkward silence hangs thickly between them. Ana goes to grab the door handle of Christian's R8, but he interrupts her from ultimately opening the door.

"Would it be ok if I call you, um, this week or sometime?" Christian asks Ana. He is ordinarily confident when he speaks and doesn't care if someone would turn him down since there are plenty of others willing to be the next. But this time, his mouth goes dry, and his heart is beating a mile a minute. He's trying to steel himself in the event she says no, so the disappointment won't show on his face.

Her cheeks blush a light bubblegum pink, and she gives him a shy smile. "Yeah, ok." She takes his phone from his hands and enters her phone number into his contacts. This time she fully opens the door and gets out of the seat. As she is leaning into the car, she tells him, "thank you for giving me a ride home. I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Ana, it was my pleasure. I hope Nolan's mother-in-law is OK." Ana shuts the door and walks to the front door of her building.

Christian pulls away smiling like he never has before.

It's Saturday night, and Ana is meeting Christian at The Last Drop Cafe for a coffee and dessert date. "Kate, how does this look?" Ana stands in the living room she shares with Kate wearing skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, black cardigan, and a plaid scarf with black booties. She awkwardly twirls for Kate to see her entire outfit.

Kate lifts her eyebrow and squints as if she's looking closely to inspect Ana. "Perfect for a coffee date," she emphatically replies with a nod of her head. "By the way, who plans a coffee and dessert date for a Saturday night?"

"It was my suggestion; I wanted something simple and casual," Ana replies as she picks up her purse from the overstuffed and comfortable chair, which is perfect for reading.

"You don't even like coffee." Kate laughs.

Ana shrugs and then gives Kate a coy smile, "I'm not going for the coffee."

Kate once again snickers, "Well, I am going to text you in an hour, and if I don't hear back from you, I'm sending out the search party."

Ana smiles to Kate in return, "Got it. See you later." Ana walks over to the couch where Kate is sitting and kisses her on the head.

"Have fun!" Kate calls after her.


	7. Chapter 7

Christian is standing in his spacious closet inspecting himself in the mirror. He's not been on a date before and is unsure what you're supposed to wear on a coffee date. Frustrated, he settles on a gray sweater and dark jeans. Before he can change his mind, he decides to leave for The Last Drop Cafe.

"Sir?" Taylor walks towards Christian ready to go.

"Thanks, Taylor. But I'll drive myself tonight. You can take the rest of the night off with Mrs. Jones." Christian quickly strides past Taylor and onto the elevator before he can be asked any questions. He's nervous and doesn't want to go through a line of questioning beforehand.

He arrives at the cafe early, by plan, and finds a table in a quiet corner in the back. Once he is seated and has a good view of the entrance, he orders a macchiato. He's not thirsty but having something there will help to stop his fidgeting hands. After a couple of minutes, he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Just in case it's something important, he checks to make sure it isn't urgent. He's relieved and irritated at the same time that it's just a text from Elliot. It seems their sister can't keep her giant mouth shut and blabbed to Elliot that he has a date today. Elliot has not left him alone since then. It's annoying. He rolls his eyes and places his phone on the table. He looks up and sees her standing there. Ana. She looks gorgeous casually dressed in skinny jeans with a cardigan sweater and a scarf. She is pretty enough to be a model. But then again, he's glad she's not. He doesn't know her very well but the thought of other men ogling her leaves a sour taste in his mouth.

Ana makes eye contact with Christian and smiles before she makes her way to the table. "Hi. I hope you haven't been waiting too long," Ana shyly tells Christian as she takes her seat. Her cheeks blush a light rose, giving away her shyness.

He gives her his brightest playboy smile. "Would you like some coffee?" he asks her motioning for the nearby waitress to come to their table.

"Oh, um, actually, I don't like coffee." He gives her a sardonic smile, and his eyes are alight with some unknown humor Ana doesn't understand. "But I do like tea." She quickly responds before she gives him a small smile.

"What can I get for you?" a waitress with short auburn hair and a warm smile asks Ana. Ana returns her smile hesitantly as she wonders if the waitress knows she is on a date.

"I'll have English Breakfast tea, if you have it, with the bag out, please." Ana quietly tells the waitress.

"Do you want cream or sugar?" The waitress looks from Christian to Ana and smiles kindly at her once again.

"No thank you." The waitress turns to walk towards the counter. When Ana looks back to Christian, he's looking at her with a smirk and one eyebrow raised. "What?" She asks Christian, unsure of why he's smiling and suddenly feels insecure.

"You don't like coffee yet you agreed to meet me at a coffee shop?" He asks her, trying, and failing, to hide his smile.

Ana feels her cheeks heat and looks down. Suddenly she feels shy, so she quietly responds, "I didn't come here for the coffee." She looks up in time to see him reward her with a seductive smile - the kind of smile that is small and partially crooked but makes it look like he has a secret. The waitress returns quickly with Ana's tea and the pot of hot water. "Thank you." She replies when the waitress sets her tea down.

Christian asks Ana about what it was like growing up in Montesano, her time in college, and about her jobs, both at the bookstore and her freelance work. She's sweet but with a snarky edge to her that, for some reason, he finds very attractive. She's unlike anyone he's ever met before, and he's drawn to her - especially her laugh.

Ana asks Christian about his background and growing up, but his answers are brief and distant. He doesn't tell her anything she can't learn from an article in Business Week magazine. He's careful not to let his guard down, not to allow her to get too close.

They've been sitting and talking for a few hours now, and the cafe begins to close-up. Ana looks at her watch, "I better go. It's late, and I have to work tomorrow."

Christian grabs Ana's hand as they make their way to her jeep. Once they approach it, there is an undeniable pull, as if they are magnetically drawn to each other, and he can't stop himself. Instantly, his mouth is on hers, kissing her passionately. This isn't how he does things. Everything in his life is ordered.

As abruptly as it began, Christian ends the kiss with Ana. Breathless, he puts his forehead against hers. "My God, Ana. What do you do to me?" Christian is perplexed by this woman who makes him lose control. What is it about her that does this to him?

She giggles, and biting her lip looks down. In a whisper, she responds, "I could say the same about you."

He gives her a lopsided smile, "Well, you have work tomorrow morning, so you better get home." He gestures to her jeep in an attempt to help her.

"OK," she replies and turns to open the driver's side door. But before she can get in the car, Christian grabs her arm and pulls her against him and kisses her once more.

He releases her and whispers into her ear, "Drive safely. I will talk to you later."

Ana is left feeling topsy-turvy. She doesn't know what she was expecting from tonight but she has gone through such a range of feelings - nervous, excited, anxious, and very much attracted to him. Of course, he is extremely good looking, but it seems like it's more than looks that are drawing her to him. She has never felt this way about anyone and in a sense, it's a little unnerving.


	8. Chapter 8

Throughout the following week, Christian and Ana flirtatiously text each other. Although brief, their conversations flow naturally and are lighthearted. Saturday evening Christian picks Ana up for their second date.

She steps out of her building and looks absolutely stunning. Her short dress is covered by a black wool coat with a shawl collar wrapped around her slim frame and tied at the waist. Her long and shapely legs are naked, her feet adorned with floral brocade stiletto pumps. Her long, chestnut hair hangs in soft waves over her shoulder giving her a 1950's movie star look. For a second, she actually takes Christian's breath away until he comes to his senses and gets out to greet her and open the door for her.

"Ana, you look stunning." he compliments her with his strong, seductive voice.

The sun is setting, but he can still see her blush slightly, "Thank you, Christian." There is a nervous quiet in the car on the way to the Metropolitan Grill; luckily, it's a short drive.

After they enter the restaurant, Christian helps Ana with her coat where he notices her dress perfectly hugs her curves and has a plunging v-back. Her skin is perfect porcelain, completely unblemished and soft. He itches to run his fingers down the soft skin of her back.

Immediately as they are seated, the waiter comes for their drink order. "Is it OK if I order?" Christian asks politely.

She gives a coy smile, "Please do." He returns a confident smile and nods his head.

"We'll have the Pride Mountain Vineyards Merlot," Christian tells the waiter. His voice is even and confident giving Ana the impression he knows what he is doing.

"You must be very knowledgeable about wine. You didn't hesitate to order." Ana observes.

"Not really. I've just tried enough terrible wine to discern the good from the bad." He gives her a lopsided smile and is rewarded with her sweet giggle. The waiter returns quickly with their wine and places it in front of them.

Ana takes a quick sip to help quell her nerves. She doesn't know much about wine but even she can tell this wine is delicious. Christian looks to her for her assessment.

"Excellent choice, Mr. Grey," she whispers softly to him.

"Are you ready to order, sir, ma'am?" The waiter systematically asks them. He isn't caught up with either of their charms.

Ana looks at Christian and smiles allowing him to order for them both. He winks at her in return, and she doesn't know why, but it makes her start to laugh.

"The lady and I will have the Hokkaido Filet, asparagus with bearnaise sauce, and the potato cakes."

"Fine choice, Sir." the waiter replies and retreats to the kitchen, no doubt to place their order.

"How is your friend's mother-in-law? I meant to ask you last week, but it slipped my mind." Christian asks Ana, and she is happy the subject isn't her.

"John's mother is doing much better. But she has been staying with Nolan and John, and I think she is driving them both a little crazy. Apparently, she used up all of their space on the DVR recording her soap operas and game shows."

He laughs at her story, noting how genuine she is talking about her friends. "How long is she staying with them?"

"They aren't sure. She is having trouble walking up and down steps, and their condo is all on one level. He's been working a lot of extra hours at the bookstore. She is a lovely woman, though."

"You've met her?" Christian asks. He's slightly surprised with her familiarity of her friends. But, he doesn't have any friends, except for Elena and Elliott. But Elliott doesn't count since he's family.

"Yeah, a few times when I've been to Nolan's. John likes to test out new recipes on us." She replies to him matter-of-factly.

"You mentioned he is a chef, correct?"

Ana pauses before she answers Christian, slightly taken back by his memory of this small detail. "Yeah, he's hoping to open his restaurant soon. He's fantastic. Plus, he's very patient since he has tried to teach Nolan how to cook."

"I am a terrible cook. I can heat something up in the microwave, but that's about it."

"Don't tell me there is something you can't do?" Ana teases Christian.

He smirks, "Actually, there are a few things I can't do, but I wouldn't want to ruin my image by telling you what they are."

Dinner is served, and they ebb and flow between small talk to get to know each other and comfortable silence. It's a short drive to Ana's apartment. He pulls along the sidewalk and turns off the engine.

"Ana, I had a really nice time tonight." Christian gives her a small, shy smile as if he was divulging some secret.

"I did too. Um, do you want to come up? Kate isn't home this weekend." Ana is nervous and unsure of what to do. She hasn't dated a whole lot, so this is pretty much new territory for her.

"Yeah, sure." Christian tries to keep his voicing sounding calm and relaxed but he is afraid his nerves are betraying him. He's never dated before and is out of his league. Everyone he's had sex with was a sure bet since they were contracted for that. What is the etiquette for dating? Is it too soon to sleep with her? What if that's not what she has in mind and he's reading her completely wrong? Deciding to throw caution to the wind and taking the chance, he turns his car off and gets out of the car.

Ana slowly opens the door to her apartment and flicks on the lights. The apartment is older and small, but they keep it neat and orderly. Christian idly wonders where Ana's bedroom is and what it looks like.

"Do you want something to drink?" Ana graciously offers.

"Sure, I'll have some wine if you have it. Or water… whichever is easiest." He doesn't want to seem too demanding or something. Not with Ana, anyway.

"I have a Sauvignon Blanc? Is that OK?" Ana asks looking uncertain, and she holds two wine glasses and shrugs. She not used to entertaining someone like Christian and doesn't want to seem out of touch.

"It's perfectly fine," he tells her although he isn't really paying too much attention to her words. He feels an intensity between them. His pulse is quickening, and his breathing is becoming more rapid. He can tell she is feeling the same way as she has become flushed and is breathing more erratically.

She walks up to him, standing so close to him he can hear her breathing as if it's the only sound in the apartment. She hands him a wine glass, he takes a sip and immediately places it down on the counter beside them. He runs his fingers down the side of her soft and supple cheek. Ana holds her breath, "Ana, you are so beautiful, do you know that?" He whispers to her.

She shakes her head no for her answer and is unable to look away from his eyes while she bites her soft and full lip. Christian can no longer resist her, so he takes her glass out of her hand and places it on the counter next to his. He then holds her face with his hands, brings her mouth to his and kisses her tentatively.

His tongue twists with hers which is still chilled from the wine she drank. The kiss builds to become more urgent and passionate. He walks her backward so she is up against the wall as he runs his hands up and down her glorious body while he still kisses her.

She reaches out to touch his chest so he presses himself against her body so she can't. He can feel her nipples harden from beneath her dress and she subconsciously lifts her hips to his slowly gyrating. "Your room. Where's your bedroom?" he asks her practically panting.

Ana is so aroused she is unable to put any words together coherently. Unable to speak, she moans and points down the hall as he kisses her neck. Quickly and roughly he picks her up and begins to carry her down to her bedroom, kicks her door open, and lays her down on the bed.

"God, Ana. I want to be inside you." He continues to kiss her all over, unable to get enough of the feel of her skin.

She quietly cries out and only says, "yes."

He gives her an alluring smile, "Good girl. Are you on the pill?" He asks her - you can never be too careful.

"Yes." She whispers, and it's music to his hears. Condoms are horrible but a necessary evil. Slowly he peels her dress off her and studies her exquisite body, now just in a delicate bra and lacy panties.

"You are so hot. I want you." He tells her as he undoes his pants and takes off his shirt. Quickly, so she can't think about it he positions himself between her legs, holds her hands above her head, and kisses her.

He slowly pushes into her taken back at how wet she is. She feels like heaven. "Damn, baby, you're so tight." He tells her in wonder. He has never felt anyone like this.

"Christian, fuck me, please," she begs him, her sparkling blue eyes look at him as if he is everything. Her prompting turns him on even more. She looks so innocent and to hear her talk dirty is going to take him over the edge. Quickly he pushes into her as deep as he can so she is surrounding him.

"You dirty little girl. You feel so good. So you want me to fuck you?" He asks her through gritted teeth trying to control his urge to move faster and faster. He wants to make this last as long as he can.

"Yes." she cries out.

"Say it. Tell me," he whispers into her ear.

"Fuck me, Christian. Please," she begs him.

"Do you want me to fuck you hard?" he asks her still trying to keep under control, but it's almost impossible.

"Yes." she can barely get the word out and closes her eyes. He squeezes her hands and picks up the pace, fucking her harder. He can feel her tighten and squeeze him, so he knows she's close - he's relieved because this is so good, he's not sure how long he can last.

"Baby, I'm close," he tells her still taken aback at how good she feels.

"Come in me. I want you to come in me." her words are his undoing, and he comes harder than he ever has before. She cries out with him as she orgasms simultaneously. Breathless he stops and rests his head on her chest. For a vanilla fuck, that was pretty damn good, so good he sees stars. In fact, it was the best he's ever had.


	9. Chapter 9

Christian wakes up to sunlight filtering through the windows. He's alone and not sure where he is at first until he realizes he's at Ana's place. Did he sleep through the entire night? He can't remember the last time he's done that… if ever.

Anastasia is sitting in a big, overstuffed chair in her living room reading a book and drinking tea. She's got her chocolate-colored hair up in a messy bun and is wearing a lace bralette and panties that are only covered by a large and cozy looking cardigan. How does she manage to look so sexy and sweet at the same time?

Ana looks up from her book to see a sleepy-looking Christian walk into the room. He's only wearing his boxer briefs and is the perfect specimen of man with chiseled abs and that sexy V from his hips. It's obvious he works out and takes care of his body. He looks up at her and gives her a smile so sexy it makes her immediately blush.

"Good morning, beautiful," he says as he saunters over to her and kisses her lightly on the lips.

"Good morning, yourself. Would you like some tea?" She asks.

"Sure," he replies nonchalantly. She places her book down, gets up, and walks to the kitchen area to put the kettle on. When she turns around, she's facing Christian in practically the same spot where they kissed last night.

He pulls her into his arms, "thank you for last night. It was the best night I've had in a long time." He gives her another kiss. She is irresistible, and Christian isn't sure he wants to let her body out of his arms.

"I had a good time, too." She seems shy and quiet, and it makes Christian smile when he thinks of how dirty she was last night.

Christian is dressed and on his way out the door after a leisurely breakfast and a little more 'bedroom time' with Ana. "Can I see you later this week?" he asks her on his way out.

"OK," Ana replies and then looks down shyly and smiles.

"I'll text you." Once Christian has left, she goes to get ready for her shift at the bookstore.

"Why do you look so happy this morning?" Nolan asks Ana suspiciously when she walks into the back room to start her shift.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Ana tries to deflect his accurate assessment.

"Didn't you have a date with the Adonis Christian last night?"

"Maybe… so, how's John?" Ana tries her usual distraction technique.

"Oh, no. I know what you're doing. Don't try and change the subject. So, you had a date last night, and today you are glowing and can't stop smiling. That can only mean one thing…"

"Oh my God! I'm not talking about this." Ana is getting flustered and embarrassed.

"Mmmhmm… so, how was it?" He presses her.

"OK! Fine… it was amazing. He was amazing. Nolan, I've never felt like this about anyone before."

"So, you like him enough to make this an official thing?" Nolan sits down closer to Ana.

"Yeah, I think so." she takes a deep breath and then smiles.

"Ana, I am so happy for you. You deserve a good guy who makes you happy. Has Kate met him?"

"No, she wasn't home."

"Well, for his sake, you better hope he gets the Kate stamp of approval, or he'll be very sorry."

Ana laughs at Nolan's joke - especially since it isn't much of a joke. Kate is very protective of Ana since she hasn't dated much. If any guy even attempts to wrong Ana, Kate turns into the over-protective vigilante older sister friend. Kate has been like that with Ana since they met. From the outside, it may seem that Kate is bossy and a bully but she does it out of concern for Ana. Kate knows that Ana's sweet innocence can get her hurt easily. She can't even mention her ex, Brian, without Kate freaking out.

Christian can't stop thinking about his incredible night with Ana. He's never felt this way about anyone before. Luckily, he has his monthly dinner with Elena tonight so he'll have someone who knows him to discuss his feelings. This feels like more than a sub - he wants to spend all of his time with Ana, and it's not just for the sex. Although judging by last night, it's going to be pretty damn good.

Christian walks into The Rainier Club towards their usual table. Elena is a creature of habit, and she usually doesn't deviate from what works for her. He sees her there, wearing a tight black v-neck cashmere sweater with a wool pencil skirt and stiletto heels. Her blonde hair is up in a classic French twist, and she is donning her signature red lips and nails.

"Christian, darling. You look fabulous. Have you gotten some sun?" She asks him as she stands so he can kiss her on her cheek.

"Um, no, just working as usual." He replies to her and takes his seat.

"Christian, you need to get a new sub. I know Diana didn't work out for you, but you need someone to help take away your stress. Let me help you find one - a girl who can keep up with you." She places her hand on top of his.

"Actually, I have met someone. And I think it can work." He confesses.

Elena raises her eyebrow trying to assess what he's saying. "Oh, you found a new girl? I didn't hear that. Did you get her from the club?" Elena references the club which is, in fact, a service that matches high-end subs to wealthy Doms and their exact specifications. If you want a girl with green eyes, blond hair, and size 6 ½ shoes they will find her.

"No, actually I met her at the mall. She's not in the scene, but I like her. I mean, I think I really like her and not just for the sex even though it was amazing."

"At the mall, Christian? What kind of bargain basement girl is this?"

"She's not bargain basement. Ana's sweet, beautiful, smart, and sexy as hell. I stayed at her place last night, and I slept like a baby."

"I don't know, Christian. Does she know who you are? Are you sure this _Ana_ isn't just using you? Men like you have to be careful about women who are just after your money."

"She knows who I am and she doesn't care. She's not materialistic. Plus, all the subs I've had wanted me in part for my money. They wouldn't have signed the contracts otherwise."

"But can she satisfy your needs?"

"Yes. Last night was the best sex I have ever had."

"Best sex ever? I see…" Elena looks down at her salad and picks at it feeling an unusual sense of jealousy. After all, she taught him everything he knows; surely no woman can compare to that.

"Oh, Elena. Don't be like that. I just mean that there's more to her than sex. I think I might want to try an actual relationship with her."

"Are you sure she feels the same about you?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm willing to give it a shot anyway."

"Well, why don't you play it cool and let her contact you first? If she does, then you know she likes you. If not, then you know where she stands."

"Do those games really work?"

"Of course, Christian. Trust me - I know a lot more about this stuff than you do."

"I have to go to the restroom. I'll be right back." Christian gets up from the table and walks towards the back of the dining room to where the bathrooms are located.

Elena looks down and notices he's left his phone on the table. She pauses, asking herself if she should do what she's thinking. Then she takes his phone, swipes it on, and searches his contacts. She finds Ana's contact information and blocks her number. That way, if Ana tries to contact him, he won't even know it. It'll be like it never happened.

They finish their dinner by discussing the salon, and its financials as well as the latest charities his mother is working for. Talking about his mother and family with Elena has always made him uncomfortable. It just makes him realize how upset his mother would be if she found out who he really is.

As they were saying their goodbyes, Elena reminds Christian of her advice. "Christian, remember, let her contact you first. Then you'll know if she feels the same about you."

"I guess you're right, Elena." He kisses her cheek.

"I always am, darling. Just remember that."


	10. Chapter 10

It's been about a week since he spent the night with Ana and she hasn't texted or called him. It's Christmas Eve and he knows he's being an asshole to his staff by making them work late but he doesn't care. He can't believe he opened up to Ana and she just drops him like that night meant nothing. He's definitely not feeling merry and generous. Maybe Elena was right?

The following day he is having Christmas dinner with his family when Mia asks him about Ana. "Christian, how's it going with Ana?" She's leaning in towards her older brother excited to hear about his relationship with Ana. She saw sparks between them right away and has never seen Christian like that. He doesn't date and that worries her. Her big brother is a good guy but he works too hard and takes himself too seriously. He's almost 30 and still hasn't met anyone. Mia worries about him.

"Well, it's not." Christian frowns. He was hoping to avoid discussing this today and thought maybe everything would distract Mia. But he should have known better.

Mia crinkles her eyebrows - Christian's vague answer is not going to satisfy his sister. "What do you mean? I thought you guys got along well?"

"I thought so, too. But I guess she wasn't feeling it." He pauses to see her frown, so before she has a chance to say anything else, he heads her off. "Look, I don't want to talk about this. Let's just pretend this never happened, OK?"

"OK. I'm sorry big bro. It's her loss." Mia frowns and wonders what happened between them. Ana seems truly nice and there is no denying there was chemistry between the two of them.

* * *

Ana and Kate are relaxing in their living room wearing their coziest pajamas and drinking cheap wine. It's the weekend after New Year's, and they decided to stay home, relax, and have a girls' night in.

"You should let me set you up with Blake. He's really nice and fun, and has a job. Jeff has known him for years and said he's a great guy." Kate tries to persuade Ana. Since it became painfully obvious to Ana that Christian wasn't going to contact her, Kate has been trying to get her out on a date with someone else to get her mind off of Christian.

"I don't know, Kate. I just thought Christian was different, you know? If he wanted a one-night stand, I wish he would have been upfront with me instead of making me look like an idiot."

"Would you have slept with him if he told you he only wanted a one night stand?" Kate asks Ana.

"Well, no… but I feel so stupid. When he didn't contact me, I called him and left voicemails and texted him. He completely ignored me."

"It could have been worse; he could have said, 'new phone. Who dis?'" Kate tells Ana with a straight face.

Ana laughs and throws a pillow at her best friend. "Jerk!" Both Ana and Kate start laughing so hard they have to set their wine glasses down, so nothing gets spilled.

* * *

A few weeks later, Christian is driving through the city. Without realizing it, he's stopped at the traffic light in front of the bookstore where Ana works. Distractedly he wonders if she's working and how she is doing. Then, almost as if the universe was teasing him, he sees Ana and Nolan walk out of the bookstore. She's laughing and her hair sparkles in the sunlight. Christian almost forgot how beautiful she is. Nolan and Ana look like they are playing with each other when he picks Ana up so she yells out in surprise before they both start to laugh. When he puts her down, she smacks his upper arm, presumably for picking her up. Nolan then grabs Ana's hand and picks her up swinging her around. Ana throws her head back laughing. She looks so young and carefree.

Christian watches Ana and Nolan wondering what he is lacking that she didn't want to talk to him any longer. Before he has a chance to delve into the thought further, the light turns green and the car behind him impatiently honks his horn. "Yeah, yeah, asshole. I see it." Christian murmurs in response. He pulls away from the intersection and heads back to Escala with the picture of Ana laughing and carrying on still floating around in his mind.

The following day, Christian is in his office reviewing the latest financials for a new acquisition when his cell phone rings. He's surprised to see it's Elena - she usually only calls to schedule their monthly dinner, but that is already scheduled for later in the month.

"Grey." Christian answers tersely. Even though he knows it's Elena, he answers his phone the same way each time.

"Christian, darling, that is no way to greet me." Elena chides him gently.

"I apologize, Elena. So, what's going on?" flashbacks of Elena caning him flash through his mind. Regardless of how long it's been, whenever Elena is displeased with him, he tenses waiting for a punishment.

"I wondered if you have time for dinner sometime this week. I have someone I think you should meet."

"I don't know, Elena. I'm not looking for a new submissive right now."

"Christian, don't be ridiculous. You need an outlet, and it's already been too long since your contract with Diana ended."

Christian sighs in frustration, he doesn't want to meet this potential sub, but his obedience to Elena is ingrained in him. "OK, I'll meet you but I'm not guaranteeing anything."

He can hear her smile on the other end of the phone. "Very good, darling. So, I'll see you tomorrow evening at the usual place and time?"

"That's fine. See you tomorrow." He hangs up the phone and rubs his temples with his hand. He's got enough going on with work; he doesn't need Elena's interference.

The following night, at 2 minutes to 8, Christian arrives at the restaurant and heads to the table in the corner - the usual table he sits at when he has dinner with Elena.

Elena stands when he approaches the table. "Christian, right on time. How are you?"

"Hello, Elena. I'm fine." Christian says impassively. He takes his seat once Elena sits down. There is an attractive woman with brown hair sitting at the table with them; her eyes are cast down. Christian can only assume this is the submissive Elena wants him to meet.

"Christian, I'd like to introduce you to Angela. She's been in the scene for almost five years now and comes highly recommended by her previous Dominants."

"Good evening, Angela. Please to make your acquaintance." Christian tells her politely. She looks to Elena without saying a word.

"You may speak freely, Angela."

Angela looks at Elena with a tight smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Lincoln." Christian rolls his eyes at the apparent charade going on right in front of him.

Christian figures he might as well play along because the sooner he asks questions, the sooner this will be over and he can go back to Escala and get some work done.

"So, Angela…" she looks up at Christian for a moment forgetting her place and drinks in his looks. The others said he was good looking, but she didn't think he would be _this_ good looking. Christian notices her looking at him and her eyes get huge. Christian frowns, "... tell me about yourself."

"Well, I was born and grew up in Springfield, Massachusetts and graduated from Smith College with a degree in Political Science."

"So, what brought you to the west coast?"

"Um, my girlfriend got a job in Seattle, and I moved here with her."

"Girlfriend? You mean a girl who is a friend, a roommate?"

"That's how we started, but it evolved into a romantic relationship."

"I see. So what happened to that relationship?"

"I met a man for whom I developed feelings, and I broke things off with her."

"Were you in a long relationship with that man?"

"Yes, he was my first Dominant."

"And for how long were you his submissive?"

"three years."

"Why did it end?"

"He found someone else and ended our contract."

"Have you had any relationships after that?"

"Yes, two."

"Were they D/s relationships?"

"Yes."

"Did things end amicably with those relationships?"

"Oh, yes. They both came to the end of the contract, and we were ready to move on."

Christian looks at his watch - this has gone on long enough. Usually by now in these interviews, he has an inkling of whether he likes her or not. On paper, she seems fine. She has excellent references from her previous Doms, and her limits align with his. But something is holding him back, and he isn't sure what it is. But if there is one thing he's learned, it is to trust his gut instinct.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you, but I have to leave. Elena has your contact information, so I can get it from her. I'll get in touch with you tomorrow. Good night." Christian doesn't want to end things right now, and he is planning on taking the night to see if his gut instincts seem right. And, he needs to have Welch look into her background, too.

He turns and leaves before either of the women have a chance to say anything else. Quickly he gets into his car and takes out his cell phone. "Welch, it's Grey. I need you to run a background on someone, and I need the results ASAP."


	11. Chapter 11

"Ana, just one date. Blake is super nice and cute." Kate practically begs Ana as they sit together at their kitchen island drinking tea.

"Kate, I don't know. I… it's just that…" Ana stammers trying to put her feelings into words but is failing.

Kate looks at Ana with kind, soft eyes, "You can't lock yourself up and be alone forever. You need to get out and meet people. I know you liked that Christian guy, but he was a jerk. There are nice guys out there who won't sleep with you and never call you again."

"I just don't know if I want to go on a date," Ana replies to Kate.

"How about John's restaurant opening? It'll be perfect. You can get to know him, but you'll also have your friends around for support."

"I don't think I have a choice, do I? Because you'll tell Nolan your idea and he'll pest me until I agree to it."

Kate smiles sardonically. "I may have discussed this plan with Nolan."

"I should have known the two of you would gang up on me." Ana rolls her eyes in mock frustration.

"You know we only do it because we love you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Fine. I'll meet Blake. But I'm not going to guarantee anything! He's probably not even my type."

"Good. Now we just have to make sure you have the perfect outfit." Kate beams at Ana, happy she got her way.

* * *

"Christian, please!" Mia pleads with her older brother.

"Mia, why don't you go with your friends?" Christian calmly asks his sister.

"Because they aren't into this kind of stuff. They'd rather go shopping or to a club. Plus, it's a very exclusive restaurant, and word is it's already difficult to get in." She gives him her go-to pout which is always successful when she wants to get her way.

He sighs. "What is the name of the restaurant?" He sounds irritated, but Mia knows it's all an act.

Mia squeals with excitement. "Le Beau Jardin."

Christian is intrigued now. There isn't a decent French restaurant in the city so if this place is hall; it will be worth the hassle of the night. He picks up his cell phone and quickly makes a call, "Andrea, good evening. Can you get me and a plus-one on the guest list for the opening of Le Beau Jardin? Great, thank you."

"Christian, you are the best brother ever!" Mia excitedly gives him a hug and a huge kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, we'll go to this opening but we're not staying long, and I don't want to hear any complaints. Understand? I have things I need to do and hanging out with desperate foodies isn't on the list."

Mia rolls her eyes at him. He says this now, but she knows she can get him to change his mind if she needs to.

* * *

Kate and Ana are sitting in the back of their Uber. They could have driven themselves, but now they don't have to worry about it if they have some wine. "Kate, what time are the guys meeting us there?"

"Zach was going to pick up Blake and meet us there around 8. Don't worry; we have plenty of time." Kate is always so calm and cool. But then, why wouldn't she be? Other women want to be her and men want to date her. She has the world in the palm of her hand. Meanwhile, Ana is fussing with the ruffles from her dress. She let Kate talk her into getting this dress, but now she's worried it's a bit too short. "Stop messing with your dress. You look great." Kate sweetly reprimands her dear friend.

Kate and Ana check in at the door and make their way inside. A waitress makes her way to them with a champagne tray, "Bonjour. Bienvenue Le Beau Jardin." She hands the girls each a glass and leaves to make her way around the restaurant which is quickly becoming crowded.

Kate raises an eyebrow and smiles at Ana before telling her, "Ooh, fancy!" making Ana laugh in return.

"Ana! Kate!" John rushes over to them with his arms open ready to hug them. "Nolan is around here somewhere. You'd think he is the one opening a restaurant."

"Well, Nolan is a social butterfly. Everything looks fantastic, John!" Ana gushes over her friend.

"Thanks, Ana. Wait until you taste the food. I've made mini versions of my menu items as appetizers and small plates so everyone can have a taste of it all." John tells Ana.

Suddenly, Ana feels arms around her shoulders hugging her from behind, "There's my girl. What do you think?" Ana immediately recognizes Nolan's voice and turns around to face him.

"It's amazing. You're lucky to have such a talented boyfriend." Ana winks at John.

"That's why I picked him," Nolan replies. Before he has a chance to say anything else, two guys approach the group.

Kate elbows Ana quickly. "Hey Zach, hey Blake!" Kate greets them flirtatiously. Things aren't serious with Zach, but Kate seems to like him well enough. "Blake, this is my best friend in the whole world, Ana. Ana, I work at the paper with Blake. He's a great sports journalist." Ana smiles shyly at him. He has that all-American look to him with his brown eyes and dirty blonde hair, and when he smiles, he shows off a smile with perfect, white teeth. Blake seems to be the type of guy who would be the quarterback on the high school football team but still talked to all the nerdy kids. He's fit and has muscles but not so it is overbearing.

There's an awkward silence hanging in the air between the four of them. John and Nolan make a quick exit to mingle with some of the other guests.

Ana thinks to herself how painful and awkward this is - she doesn't know Blake at all and Kate hasn't known Zach for long either. Ana hears her name being called and turns to see who the angel is that is saving her from this uncomfortable meeting. She turns around when the smile on her face suddenly dissolves. The angel calling her name is Mia Grey, and she's with Christian. 'It's too late now, she's seen you,' Ana thinks to herself.

Ana quickly plasters a friendly smile on her face and greets Mia who is practically running up to her. "Ana! What are you doing here?" Mia asks, happy to see her.

"Oh, John, the owner is a good friend of mine," Ana explains.

"That is so amazing! I heard about this new place, and I just had to come out and see it. I made my brother get us on the list." Ana looks over Mia's shoulder and makes eye contact with Christian. His glare has cemented her to her spot rendering her unable to move. She feels that same pull of attraction to him she felt when she first met him.

Ana shakes her head as if she is trying to get Christian out of her mind. She smiles pleasantly at Mia trying to ignore Christian. Ana introduces Mia to the group, and once Kate and Mia strike up a conversation, Ana attempts to get a little bit of space. "Guys, if you'll excuse me - I have to find the restroom." Ana lets Kate and Mia know where she is headed and is relieved when they are so engrossed in conversation they don't pay much attention to her.

She makes her escape to the other side of the restaurant and down a dimly lit hallway where the bathrooms are located. She walks to the middle of the hallway and lets out a deep breathe. She takes her phone out to check her messages as an attempt to look inconspicuous. "Anastasia."

Ana looks up to see who is calling her name, but she doesn't need to. She immediately recognized Christian's voice. Ana looks up at him and is greeted by him furiously striding to her. She swallows hard to try and brace herself from whatever onslaught is about to happen. "Hello, Christian." She tries to sound as calm as possible, but her heart is racing about a mile a minute.

"So, he's what you are looking for?" Christian asks her without any preamble.

"What?" Ana is confused. Is he seriously mad that she is here with a date? He's the one who ghosted her!

"What is it about him? Why him?" He ignores her question and continues his inquisition.

"Why him? Why do you care?" Ana plays his game answering his question with another question. She knows this isn't going to turn out well but the hot ball of anger in her stomach is allowing her to keep going.

Christian pauses almost taken aback by Ana's vitriol. "I thought you liked me." He tells her softly.

"I did, Christian. I thought that was obvious, but you're the one who made the ultimate decision. You know, just because you're rich doesn't mean you can treat people like that. You just cut me off like it was nothing." Ana hesitates, feeling herself getting emotional.

He looks at her indignantly, "Cut you off?"

"I thought you were different. If I had known you would ignore my texts and not return my calls, I would have never agreed to date you, let alone sleep with you." Quickly she stops realizing she said that a little loudly and doesn't want her conversation overheard. She needs to get out of here. She's going to start crying any minute, and she doesn't want to give him any satisfaction. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

She turns around and bolts through the doors behind her without knowing where she would end up. Luckily she is just in a part of the kitchen and the exit to the outside is directly in front of her. She doesn't make contact with any of the staff who are now staring at her and makes her way through the door that is propped open with a bucket.

Christian is left standing there in the hallway trying to figure out what the hell just happened. He's lost in his thoughts when Mia and Kate approach him. Their chipper laughs bring him back to reality. "Christian, what's going on?" Mia asks her older brother. Granted, her older brother isn't the happiest person in the world, but it's evident that something has upset him.

"Where's Ana?" Kate asks. Without saying a word, he points to the door, turns and walks back out to the restaurant. Kate runs through the door Ana went through to see if she's OK. She doesn't know what happened between Ana and Christian but obviously whatever did wasn't good.

Mia turns and runs to try to keep up with her brother. "Christian, what happened?" she asks him.

"Nothing." He replies, his voice is cold and terse. "We're leaving." Christian doesn't break stride and continues walking towards the door. Mia has endured his temper before and knows better than to ask questions, so she says nothing and follows him.


	12. Chapter 12

Kate bursts through the door from the kitchen to find Ana leaning against the wall trembling; her eyes are closed with her head up towards the sky. She can see Ana inhale and then exhale intensely trying to fight back the tears and calm down. "Ana, what happened? Are you OK?"

Ana looks at Kate and wipes her eyes. She isn't used to wearing much makeup, so she forgets and smears her mascara giving herself an unintentional and messy smokey eye. "You can probably guess, but I just got into it with Christian. Ugh! He makes me so angry! I didn't want him to see me cry, so I ran out here." Ana explains to her dear friend who looks very worried for her.

"How can that asshole even have anything to start with you about?" Kate's voice is getting increasingly indignant.

"Get this; he was mad because of Blake. Like I chose Blake over him. What a fucking asshole." Ana shakes her head and wipes her tears once more.

"The asshole probably realized he fucked up by ghosting you and saw you with another guy. Honestly, I know you liked him, but it seems like you dodged a bullet with that one. Why don't I text the guys and we can leave, and all have pizza back at the apartment?" Kate knows how Ana would not want anyone to see her upset like this but she also wants to try to redeem their night out somehow. She puts her arms around Ana's shoulders and starts to walk with her towards the street. Ana looks up at Kate and gives her a small smile.

An hour later, Ana, Kate, Zach, and Blake are all in the living room of the girls' apartment enjoying pizza from Mama's Pizzeria, the place on the corner. "This pizza is pretty good. I mean not as good as the vichyssoise at John's restaurant but it'll do." Zach teases Kate as he picks up his third slice of pizza. Kate responds by teasingly smacking him on the shoulder.

The four of them spend the next couple of hours sharing the pizza, drinking beers, and talking with each other. Ana is surprised at how natural this feels. There are no awkward silences or feelings of uncertainty - they are just talking and laughing and having a genuinely good time.

When the guys finally leave it's pretty late. Kate shuts the door behind Zach and Blake and looks at Ana. With a mischievous smile, she asks Ana, "So, what do you think? I think he likes you a lot."

"Well, who wouldn't?" Ana replies facetiously, practicing her calm face and trying not to laugh.

"No, but seriously, what do you think?" Kate is dying to know what Ana thinks of Blake. He seems like a genuinely nice guy and was acting like he honestly is interested in Ana. She needs someone who is going to spoil her and treat her like a queen. Sometimes, Kate thinks Ana is too kind for her own good and always tries to see the honorable side of people. And, somewhat selfishly, it would be fun for Ana and Kate to date guys who are friends so they can double-date.

"Seriously, I think he's nice. And he's cute. We're going on another date Friday."

Slowly, a broad smile stretches across Kate's face with her cheeks making wrinkles around her eyes. "Yay! That's so exciting!" Kate jumps up and down a little bit in her excitement.

* * *

Mia rushes to keep up with her brother. "Christian! Slow down! I'm wearing super high heels and am a foot shorter than you!" Christian doesn't break his stride until they reach his car. He gets in the driver's seat and starts the car before Mia even has a chance to get in.

"Jesus, Christian! What the hell?!" Christian has always had a temper, but he usually softens when it comes to his little sister, so the fact he is still worked up perplexes her.

"Never mind, Mia," Christian tells Mia brusquely.

"No, Christian. I know you don't like to talk about personal stuff but I am involved, and I'm not going to stop until you tell me. You told me things didn't work out with you and Ana but what the hell happened back there? Why did she run off and why are you so mad? Is it because of her date?"

As soon as Mia says the word _date_ , Christian unwittingly flinches. "Mia…" Christian pauses, unsure of what to say and how much information to divulge "... I liked Ana, and she never contacted me after our date, I thought she liked me. But tonight, when we were talking, she fucking lied to me. She told me she called and texted me. That pissed me off. I fucking hate liars."

"But Christian, why would she lie about that?" Mia asks him trying to figure this whole mess out.

"I don't know. Maybe to save face?" Christian doesn't take his eye off the road when he answers her.

"I don't know, Christian. That seems weird. Are you sure she didn't text you and you missed it or something?"

"Mia, I'm not a fucking idiot." Christian's voice is getting terser as the conversation between them continues.

"I know. I'm trying to help you out here." She counters back to him beginning to lose her patience. She can tell he is feeling the same way as he grips the steering wheel harder and harder, so his knuckles are white. "You didn't block her number?"

Christian doesn't answer Mia but instead turns to give her an icy glare. Finally, after a few seconds of silence, he says "No. I didn't block her. I told you I liked her."

"Look, all I'm saying is it seemed to everyone that she liked you too so her suddenly going quiet doesn't seem to make sense. Maybe something happened with your phone. Barney can probably tell if something happened, can't he?"

"Yeah, I suppose he can."

"Then you'll know for sure, and you can move on."

It's the following day, Christian has just finished reading the background Welch provided on Angela. And although everything she told him was real and in the report, he isn't interested and doesn't plan to pursue anything. He'll explain it to Elena later, it's not that important to deal with plus, she'll try to convince him to give things a try with her and he's not in the mood for any nonsense.

Christian is thinking about what Mia said in the car last night and against his gut feelings, he decides to humor his sister's idea by having Barney take a look at his phone. Barney is a total tech genius, if there were something wrong, he would find it. Christian doesn't want to risk anyone overhearing his conversation; therefore he uncharacteristically decides to visit Barney in his office.

Christian walks into Barney's basement office, which he selected over the corner office with floor to ceiling windows Christian offered Barney initially. Barney is sitting at a bank of monitors, each one displaying something different. The one in front of him appears to be written in binary code. Whatever. Barney is the best IT person he's ever met, and he doesn't care what Barney does.

"Barney," Christian announces himself in his authoritative CEO voice.

Barney quickly turns to look at Christian, "Mr. Grey. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to work your magic, but this needs the utmost confidentiality. This project isn't business related, per se."

"Absolutely. Everything stays between us. What do you need?"

"Can you tell if my phone malfunctioned at some point? For example, someone said they sent me a text which I didn't receive. Would you be able to tell if the phone malfunctioned to determine why I didn't receive the text?"

"The phones are constantly sending different data to the servers so as long as the data is still there, I don't see any issue with that."

"Great. Here's my phone. I need you to make this a priority - I can't be without my phone for too long." Christian hands over his late model iPhone to Barney.

"No problem, Sir. I only need a couple of hours."

A little while later, Christian is walking back from a deliriously long and agonizing finance meeting. Barney catches him in the hallway, "Mr. Grey. I have that information you requested." He slyly hands Christian his phone. Christian places it back in his pocket and motions towards his spacious office.

"Come in, Barney." Barney walks in and takes a seat at one of the white leather chairs in front of his large modern dark wood desk. Christian walks around to the other side of the desk to his desk chair. "So, did you find anything?"

"I think so." Christian raises his eyebrow at Barney's uncertain answer. "What I mean is, there isn't a malfunction with your phone, which is good. But I did find a number in your contacts that has been recently blocked."

"Interesting. Do you remember the name of the blocked contact?" Christian tries to act calm but inside his stomach is doing flip-flops. He's not sure if he wants the number to be Ana's or not - neither outcome is ideal.

"Um, yes, the name Anastasia." Barney rattles off her name as if she is just like anyone else. Christian knows that is not the case. There is no one like Anastasia in the world. She is unquestionably one of a kind.

"Can you tell when the number was blocked?"

"That I can. It was blocked on the 24th." Barney looks down at the notes he has on his iPad.

"Can you see the time?"

"The contact was blocked just after 20:30."

Christian can feel the anger rolling inside his gut and quickly rising through his chest and into his throat. That was when he was at dinner with Elena. But why would she do that? It doesn't make sense. It's not like she knew Ana or anything.

"I see. There isn't a way to see if the contact has tried to text or call me, is there?

"Unfortunately not. The phone company intercepts any calls or texts sent by a blocked contact before it gets to your phone."

"Thank you, Barney. That will be all. Thank you for your hard work." Christian nods at Barney, effectively dismissing him.

"No problem, Sir I hope I helped." Barney gets up out of the chair and walks out the office back to his basement office where no one is there to bother him or ask him any banal questions.

 _Fuck!_ Now what the hell is he supposed to do with this information, Christian asks himself. He rakes his hands through his hair and then rubs his temples out of frustration. Why would Elena want to ruin a relationship with Ana? She never even met her!


	13. Chapter 13

It's late at night, well after midnight, and much closer to the last call. Kate and Ana stumble through the door to their apartment unable to contain their giggles. "Who knew double dates could be so fun!" Kate loudly announces as she is digging in the fridge for a bottle of water.

"That improv show was hysterical, especially when they had Zach get up on stage and sing that ridiculous song with them," Ana replies smiling.

"I know! I will never be able to hear the phrase _back that up_ without laughing ever again. But more seriously, are you going to see Blake again?"

"Yeah, I think so. He seems pretty nice, but I want to take everything slow. I hope he's OK with that."

"I think he would be. He doesn't seem like one of those guys who only wants into your pants." Kate tells Ana as she twists the cap back on her water bottle and puts it in the fridge.

"That's the vibe I'm getting from him, too. I just wish he didn't have to travel so much for work." Ana is now in the bathroom washing her face, getting ready for bed.

Kate is leaning against the doorjamb of the bathroom waiting for Ana to finish up. "It should die down once baseball season is over."

"Isn't that the whole summer?" Ana asks Kate with a look of consternation on her face. She dries her hands on the towel and moves out of the way to let Kate in the bathroom.

"I'm sure it's not that bad. He can't work 24/7, right?" Kate consoles Ana. Before she starts brushing her teeth.

Ana sighs, "I guess you're right. Well, I had a lot of fun tonight. See you in the morning."

Kate attempts to wish Ana a good night while she's brushing her teeth, "Gnurfmph."

* * *

Christian can't stop thinking about Elena blocking Ana on his phone. _Why_? What were Elena's motives? Was she trying to protect him from some perceived danger? He has to get to the bottom of this, or the thought of it will consume him.

"Christian, how nice to hear from you. To what do I owe this pleasure? Have you made a decision regarding Angela?" Elena greets Christian with a voice that is half seductive and half doting.

"Elena, that night we went to dinner, did you do anything to my phone?" Christian is blunt, and to the point., he doesn't have time to be affable.

Elena pauses, not saying a word. After a few seconds she begins to speak, but immediately Christian can tell she is taking great care in the words she is using. "Christian, surely I don't know what you're talking about."

"Elena, don't play me for a fool - just answer my question." He is quick to get cross. He doesn't like to be lied to, especially to someone he considers a close friend.

"Christian, I have your best interests at heart." Before Elena can finish her sentence, she is cut off by Christian.

"Why the fuck would you do that? What makes you think you know my best interests?" Christian's clenches his fist in anger, and he tries to calm down. Silently, he counts backward from ten. His therapist from when he was 13 suggested it would help with his anger management. Back then, he was so volatile that he could have counted backward from a million and it wouldn't have helped. He would be that enraged teenager until Elena found an outlet for him. She found a way he could deal with everything. But now, those feelings of anger are rushing back.

"Christian, the way you were talking about that girl. You didn't even know her, and you sounded like you were ready to do something stupid like tell her that you love her. You were so imperceptive to what you were doing and saying. That's not like you, but I also know how obstinate you can be. If I had told you the truth and what a mistake you were making, it would have driven you even closer to her just to prove me wrong."

"First of all, don't pretend like you have my best interest at heart. If you had, you wouldn't have fucked your best friend's son, would you?"

"Christian, you know that's not how it was…"

"No, Elena, I'm going to say my piece, and you're going to listen. I am no longer your submissive. I am a man who is perfectly able to make my own decisions and know what is best for me."

"How could you have known that… girl is best for you? You didn't even know her. You didn't know her true intentions. I know how girls like that are. She saw dollar signs the second she met you. And, I doubt she is even in the lifestyle so why get involved with someone when you know it won't work out anyway." Elena is starting to sound like the demonstrative woman he knew so long ago.

"No, she isn't in the lifestyle, but she was beautiful, enchanting, and sweet. She is a good person. But you never gave me a chance to get to know her. You let me believe a lie this whole time."

"Christian, listen to me," Elena's voice gets stronger, "I know what I did was harsh, but I did it because I care about you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Christian feels rage build in his stomach and move up into his throat unfurling along the way. "You care about me? You don't want anything bad to happen to me?" Christian's voice is growing louder and angrier. "If you didn't want anything to hurt me, you wouldn't have forced me to scrub your kitchen floor with a toothbrush naked while you whipped me. No, you didn't do this for me. You did it for your benefit - I don't know what that is, but I don't care. One thing you always told me was that you would never lie to me and would always tell me the truth. Now that is gone." Christian takes a deep breath following his diatribe.

"No, I didn't lie to you, don't be so dramatic. I didn't teach you to act this way towards me. I didn't teach you to go around jumping blindly into situations that are no good for you. Have you forgotten everything I've taught you?"

"You didn't teach me anything. I am what I am because of me, because of my dedication and determination. I am what I am because I'm smart, Elena. Not because you got wet caning me for looking at you the wrong way."

"Don't you dare speak to me like that! I demand your respect." Elena's full Domme is coming out. But this time it doesn't frighten Christian like it used to.

"Elena, respect is earned, not given out. And you've just lost my respect. I trusted you! I would have never expected this from someone I considered to be a close friend. You're a washed up hack who is scared of being replaced by a beautifully sweet girl. You are just an empty woman wrapped in black clothing afraid people will see what a pathetic trailer trash piece of shit you are. That's why Linc left you. It wasn't because of me; it was because you were, are, and will always be nothing."

"Well, I never…" Elena is indignant, but Christian doesn't give her a chance to finish her sentence.

"Now you have. Fuck off, Elena." Satisfied he got the last word he hangs up his phone. He can't work like this. Adrenaline is pumping through his veins, and he needs to get it worked out.

Calmly, he gets up, picks up his suit jacket from off the chair in his office and walks out of his office. "Andrea, I am going to see Claude Bastille. I won't be back today." He doesn't wait for Andrea to answer. He doesn't need to.


	14. Chapter 14

_***Hey Ana***_

 _ ***Mia, how are you?***_

 _ ***I'm good. I want to apologize for what happened the other week with Christian.***_

 _ ***Oh, I'm sorry that happened. I didn't mean for that to ruin everyone's night.***_

 _ ***You need not apologize. I don't know what is wrong with my brother. I love him but he can be such a jerk. Listen, would you still want to hang out with me sometime? I'll understand if you don't.***_

 _ ***Of course I would want to hang out with you! Just because your brother is a jerk doesn't mean you are :-) ***_

 _ ***Especially since we're adopted. Lol Perhaps we can grab coffee this week?***_

 _ ***Sounds good. Text me or call me and we can make plans.***_

 _ ***OK. C U***_

"Hey, Ana. What are you doing?" Kate asks as she walks by Ana and into the kitchen carrying an empty glass.

"Oh, Mia texted me and apologized for what happened at John's restaurant."

"Aw, that was sweet of her but she isn't the one who acted like an asshole."

"That's pretty much what I told her," Ana agrees with Kate's commentary.

"Her brother is hot." Kate says, her voice is in a dreamy lilt.

Ana stops with her cup of tea halfway up to her mouth in shock and stares at Kate speechless.

Kate stops, realizing what she said. "No, her other brother, Elliot. He's older than Asshole."

"He was at the restaurant too?" Ana asks. She saw no one else with Mia and Christian but that doesn't mean much as she wasn't concentrating at anyone else at the party.

"No, she showed me pictures on her phone. He's built with green eyes and sandy blonde hair. He looks like he could be a model." Kate's lips turn up into a secretive smile she reserves for her X-rated thoughts about men.

"What about Zach?" Ana asks. Kate rarely dates someone for long unless they are very interesting. She gets bored and I imagine it's hard for most guys to keep up with her; and she can intimidate guys who aren't used to being with strong and confident women.

Kate shrugs letting Ana know her hunch was right. Zach is a nice guy, but he's too _safe_ for Kate. She needs a guy who's smart but also has a bit of a bad-boy streak. "He's nice and all but he doesn't give me that butterflies-in-the-stomach feeling. You know what I mean?"

Ana knows just what Kate means because she has been thinking the same way about Blake. But, unlike Kate, Ana is willing to give her budding relationship a try. She's had too much of the bad-boy experience. She gives Kate a small smile but says nothing.

"Elliot, I think he could be the guy who gives me butterflies-in-the-stomach. But I heard he's now dating Heidi Williams." Kate makes a face like she smelled something rotting.

"I don't get it, who's Heidi Williams?" Ana doesn't know who that is, but it's obvious Kate does.

"She's a little socialite princess from Denny-Blaine. She went to Lakeside."

"I don't know what that is." Ana reminds Kate she isn't from Seattle so she doesn't know all the places Kate does.

"It's a private school. My school, Overlake, and her school, Lakeside, are rivals. I would run into her at parties and things in high school. She always acted like her shit doesn't stink. Even in high school she was a complete cunt."

"Kate!" Ana yells in utter shock. "I can't believe you said that."

"What? That she was a cunt?" Kate asks facetiously.

"Yes. Now stop saying that word, you know I hate it." Ana's cheeks feel hot as she blushes. She's never been one for such vulgar language. She believes there are always better ways to describe someone.

"What word?" Kate gives Ana an evil smile.

Ana waves her hand in dismissal towards Kate. "You know what word. The C word." she explains although she knows Kate is giving her a hard time.

"Say it." Kate laughs.

"No. I will not." Ana crosses her arms in front of her.

"Cunt! Cunt! Cuntcuntcunt! Wondercunt. Cuntcakes. Significunt." Kate taunts Ana.

"Stop!"

"Say it and I'll stop. C U N T… cunt!" Kate does a fake cheer.

"Cunt. There are you happy? Can you please stop saying that now?" Ana asks Kate defeated.

Kate walks over to Ana on the sofa and sits next to her. "Yeah, I guess that'll work." Kate gives her a big, toothy smile.

"You're lucky I love you." Ana rolls her eyes.

* * *

"Ana! Kate! I'm so glad you could come." Mia hugs them as they walk in the door to the Greys' home.

"Mia, it's your birthday. We couldn't miss this." Ana tells her as they walk into the door. Mia and Ana met for coffee the previous week where Mia asked Ana to come to her little get-together. It's not a big party - just a couple of friends. There's something about Ana that Mia likes. She feels like she's known her for her entire life.

"There is an abundance of food in the rec room. We're just hanging out until everyone gets here."

Ana and Kate walk into the rec room and as soon as Kate sees Elliot sitting there, she grabs Ana's arm in excitement. "Calm down, woman. You're going to give me a bruise." Ana complains.

They both grab a beer from the bar and stand off on their own for a bit since they know no one else here. It seems like all the other people there know each other. "Now, I thought I knew all of my little sister's friends. But apparently I was wrong." Elliot appears next to them.

Kate gives Elliot a toothy flirtatious smile and her green eyes sparkle. "I'm Kate and this is Ana." Kate doesn't take her eyes off him. Elliot recognizes Ana's name from the story Mia has told him about her. She was the first girl ever to catch their brother's eye. Briefly, he wonders if Mia has a plan up her sleeve.

Ana can tell when Kate likes someone, so she gives them some time to talk and get to know either other. She notices people out on a patio so Ana wanders out there. She steps outside and notices the beautiful view of the bay in front of her. She meanders away from the party towards the water to take a closer look.

"Anastasia?" She hears her name called and recognizes the voice. She freezes. It's Christian. Her heart starts to pound in her chest, and she tries to think of a way to escape but she knows it's already too late. Slowly she turns around nervous about what could happen. After all, their last encounter didn't go well and although a few weeks have passed, she's not sure how he will act.

"Christian. Hello. I'm sorry, I didn't realize you would be here too." Ana isn't sure what to say.

"I'd like to speak with you, actually." Christian tells her coolly as if nothing has ever happened between them.

"Oh?" Ana replies flummoxed by his request.

"I owe you an apology."

"Christian," Ana tries to tell him he doesn't need to do this. It makes her feel more uncomfortable.

"No, Ana. Let me finish." Christian runs his hands through his hair, "After the last time we saw each other, I received the information that I was wrong and you tried to contact me. You were blocked from me and I didn't realize it. So, I'm sorry. I know I've ruined whatever it was between us and you moved on but I thought I needed to let you know."

"Thank you, Christian. I appreciate that. Um, I better go inside and find Kate." Ana hastily walks back toward the house leaving Christian standing there.


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh, Ana. He's so funny and cute. He's exactly my type. I gave him my number." Kate gushes to Ana about Elliot in the car on the way home.

"Kate, I love hearing you so… smitten about someone, but what about Zach? I thought you liked him?" Ana worries that her roommate isn't thinking and is just attracted to Elliot because of his looks. Ana doesn't want Kate to get hurt like she did.

"I think we fizzled out. He hasn't called me in the last couple of weeks as often as he used to and we both were bored on our last date. I think we're just better friends." Kate explains.

"So did you guys break up?" Normally Kate tells Ana everything, frequently more than Ana wants to know. Therefore, she's concerned Kate is just mentioning this to her now.

"Not in so many words but it's inevitable." Kate shrugs indifferently.

"Well, I just don't want you to get hurt. What if you break things off with Zach and Elliot turns out to be a creep?"

Kate laughs, "Ana, you are such a sweetheart but, trust me, I wouldn't let him hurt me. I know what I want and deserve and if he will not give that to me then he can take a hike." Kate motions backward with her thumb. "Speaking of which, how are you feeling that Christian was at the party?"

"Ugh, it was so awkward. But he apologized to me and said I was "accidentally" blocked on his phone and that's why he couldn't see I called or texted him." Ana explains to Kate.

"How the hell do you accidentally block someone on your phone?" Kate is bewildered. She's heard some lame excuses, but that really takes the cake. Ana just shrugs and says nothing. She seems a little preoccupied with something and she's not entirely listening to Kate. "Oh, Ana. I hate that he used you like that. You're too sweet and trusting."

"How am I too sweet and trusting? Just because I don't date much doesn't mean I'm too sweet and trusting." Ana is irritated that Kate treats her like a child sometimes. The sole reason Ana hasn't dated a lot is because she's particular about the kind of man she wants to be in a relationship.

"Ana, I don't mean that in a bad way. Being trusting and sweet are wonderful qualities. There needs to be more people like you in this world. I just worry that someone will take advantage of you - that's all." Ana has known Kate long enough to know she is being sincere and her statement comes from a good place. Sometimes Kate can be a little overbearing; luckily, Ana is pretty easy going. So they complement each other well.

"You can be assured I will let no one take advantage of me like that again. I am taking things slowly with Blake." Ana informs Kate matter-of-factly.

"Ana, Mia wants you and Blake to come to her place for dinner this weekend. She said she wants to have a dinner party." Kate informs Ana as they are looking through the mail.

"That sounds like fun. I'll have to see if Blake is free." Ana excitedly tells her friend.

"He's been pretty busy with baseball season starting, hasn't he?" Kate asks. She's noticed that Ana hasn't gotten to see Blake as much as she'd like.

"Yeah, it kind of sucks. But I don't want to say anything because it's his career and we haven't been dating that long. So, I take it Elliot will be there as well?" Ana teases Kate. After the party Zach and Kate both decided they are better off friends and had an amicable split which is convenient considering Elliot called her the following day to ask her out on a date.

* * *

That Saturday, Ana is getting dressed for the dinner party. Kate assured her that it won't be fancy - just dinner so everyone can meet the new guy Mia is seeing. Kate and Mia have become close recently and Ana feels grateful that the two sweetest people she knows are such a prominent part of her life.

She walks out to the living room to get approval on her outfit from Kate. She's wearing white, high-waisted, cropped, raw-hem skinny jeans designed with a visible button fly. She's accented the jeans with a blue and red, mixed print, boho-looking, cropped top styled with a swingy tassel-tie neck and three-quarter bowtie sleeves. She keeps her look fresh and casual with her Dolce Vita blue, knotted slide sandal with beaded trim with a stacked wedge heel. Somehow the entire ensemble makes her legs look even longer and lithe but still shows off her curves. It looks like the outfit was made specifically for her.

Kate is wearing a copper with white dot mini dress with cascading ruffles, a daring neckline and a low v-back. If sunshine was a person, Ana imagines that it would look exactly like Kate does now. Kate's sparkling green eyes and perfect coloring make her look like the vibrant and cheerful woman she is. Elliot would be a fool to not love the way she looks.

"Kate! You look amazing! Elliot will flip when he sees you." Ana gushes over her friend. Kate responds with a shy smile - something very unusual compared to her normal confident and outgoing personality.

"Ana, so do you. It sucks Blake can't come along." Kate pouts at her best friend.

"I know, but the Mariners are playing so he has to work. I feel like I hardly get to see him. How will we get to know each other better if we never see each other?" Ana confides to Kate. Ana seems to have the worst luck with men. Maybe she should have just stuck to reading books and being single. Life was a lot less complicated when the only drama she had was inside of a Jane Austen novel.

Elliot called Christian earlier in the day to tell him Mia is dating some guy who is coming to their parents' house for dinner. Ever the over-protective brother, Christian decides he's going to drop by to see his mom - and check out this douche Mia is supposedly dating.

Even though it's Saturday, he spent most of the day working except for his break to take a long run on the Burke-Gilman Trail. Lately, running and working out are the only ways Christian can let off steam. Some days it works, others, not so much.

After a refreshing shower, Christian dresses in jeans and a black t-shirt which is a little tight on his arms so this guy can see Christian is not someone to be messed with. Elliot doesn't like Mia dating either, but he's more of a lover, not a fighter type of guy. So it leaves Christian to do the dirty work. And quite frankly, he doesn't mind. He never really lost that angry streak he had as a teenager, especially with everything he's been dealing with lately. Christian resolves to not think about his drama for the rest of the evening so he can focus all his attention on Mia and her _date_.

Grace opens the front door and is pleasantly surprised to see her son, Christian standing there. He never stops over unexpectedly, but she's happy to see him. "Christian! How wonderful to see you here! To what do we owe this distinct pleasure?" Christian grimaces a little at how his mom is acting, like he never stops over to visit. Maybe he should stop by more often.

"Well, it's a nice day so and I haven't seen you for a little while so I thought you'd like a visit. Are you busy, Mother?"

Grace's face lights up with a joyous smile immediately answering his question. "Christian, I am never too busy for you. Come in. Do you want something to drink? Some tea or coffee?" she politely offers him as if he didn't live under that roof for fifteen years. Christian cranes his neck to figure out where Mia and this date of hers is. They better not be upstairs in her room or he will really go crazy.

All too soon, he gets his answer. "Oh my God! Is that Christian's voice I hear?" Mia yells, her heels clacking on the wooden floor as she runs. Suddenly, a tornado of Mia crashes into him to give him a big hug. Mia is the only person Christian allows to hug him. For everyone else, this is an exclusion zone. Before he can respond Mia asks him if he wants to join them for dinner.

Thinking Mia means her and their parents, he agrees and is quite surprised when he enters the dining room to see Ana sitting at the table laughing. She catches his eye when he walks in and immediately blushes and looks away.

Christian glares at Elliot who is smirking at him basking in his rouse. "Christian, this is Ryan. He's on the rowing team at UW." Mia gushes to her brother hoping the common sport will make Christian a little friendlier to Ryan.

'Just act calm and cool. Don't show your hand.' Christian tells himself as he takes the remaining seat at the table which is conveniently next to Ana. On the outside, you would think he is as calm as can be, but on the inside, his mind is going a mile a minute. Mia is rambling on and on with some story about her and Ryan and all Christian can think about is how wonderful Ana smells and how gorgeous she looks.

Christian's plan to see his little sister's new _friend_ is proving to be more than he bargained for. And, he isn't yet sure whether it's good or bad.


	16. Chapter 16

Christian is astonished he can pay attention to the conversation around him and even be capable to add an anecdote here and there. During coffee, Elliot tells a story about how he picked on Mia when she was little.

"Elliot, why don't you tell everyone about Mia's twin?" Christian asks his brother egging him on. Elliot gives him a devilish grin.

"No! You're terrible!" Mia cries out while laughing.

"So when Mia was about 6, my brother here and I had her convinced she had an identical twin sister who was accidentally lost on a family vacation and Mom and Dad were so upset about it they didn't like talking about it. Then one day, we're sitting at the table for Sunday dinner with the whole family - aunts, uncles, cousins, and our grandparents when she slipped up and mentioned her twin sister. Everyone was looking at each other perplexed, especially when Mia apologized for bringing it up. Christian and I couldn't keep it together any longer and we busted out laughing. I thought I would piss myself! Mom and Dad, on the other hand, were so furious they grounded us for a month."

"That was the meanest thing ever!" Mia playfully whines at Elliot. Everyone around the table is in hysterics at the tale. It helps that Elliot is a talented storyteller and is rather animated. Suddenly, Ana laughs so hard she snorts which causes everybody to laugh even harder.

"Did you just snort?" I ask her taking in the vision of her exquisite smile. When Ana looks down timidly, Kate answers for her.

"Ana snorts whenever she laughs too hard. She got us in trouble during a lecture about Of Mice and Men when she laughed so hard she snorted and disrupted our professor." Kate shares in jest.

"I couldn't help it! I was up all night studying for my Theory And Interpretation class so I was working on no sleep and the guy in front of us kept farting." Ana defends herself making everybody laugh more.

Just hearing Ana laughing and being so lively is enough to cause Christian to smile. But his elation is curtailed when he realizes that he fucked everything up with her by listening to fucking Elena. He could hear that laugh every day if he wasn't such a gullible asshole. He thinks to himself.

Mia brings Christian's attention back to the present. "I got even with him yet. When Elliot was going on his senior class trip, I offered to pack his suitcase for him. I stuffed the suitcase with night time pull-ups and stuck a note in there that stated, 'Mommy and Daddy love you Elliot. We hope you don't have any accidents while you're away.'" Everyone laughs once more, barely getting the chance to catch their breaths.

"Seriously! I assumed she was being sweet, little Mia. It wasn't until I was in the hotel room in Florida when I realized it. The worst part of it was I was so close to closing the deal with Amanda Gailey." Elliot explains to everyone, howling along with them.

"That is so cruel! Genius, but cruel." Kate tells Mia who dramatically bows.

The rest of the dinner goes by quickly with hilarity and enthusiastic conversation. It's undeniable that Kate and Elliot have chemistry together and a few times that evening Ana felt as if she was interrupting private moments. They surely aren't apprehensive about PDA and showing how much they like each other. Ana's never been like that - even when she dated someone, she preferred to be more reserved. However, that is where she and Kate are so different. Kate is outgoing and fearless while Ana is introverted and more comfortable in the company of an excellent novel. Ray always teases Ana that she somehow inherited his personality because her mother is plainly more like Kate in that regard. Ana likes having something shared with Ray even if it isn't genetic. He raised her and is the only father she's ever known. Without him, she wouldn't be the person she is today.

Since both of the girls had many glasses of wine and were feeling a tad rosy, they agreed to take an Uber home. Now in the car, Ana realizes how drained she is and luckily, it appears Kate feels the same way so she won't get the customary interrogation from Kate. But she will not be that lucky since Kate still has a couple of questions on her mind.

"So, it looks like things went nicely with Christian." Kate mentions to Ana.

Knowing Kate is studying her and awaiting to see her expression, Ana continues resting her head on the back of the seat in the late model Toyota Corolla with her eyes closed.

"If you mean we didn't break out into a fight or get into a shouting match, then yes, I suppose you are correct." Ana's voice is relaxed and aloof.

"You know, I caught him watching you a couple of times." Kate goads her.

"I'm pretty sure everyone was looking at everyone else since that's generally how conversations go."

"Ana! You know what I mean!" she playfully smacks Ana's arm hinting at her annoyance with Ana's apathy to the night's events. "And, I'm positive I saw you look at him and blush."

Instantly, Ana opens her eyes and shifts to glare at Kate. "Of course I was blushing! I was shocked by the appearance of a guy…" Ana pauses and glances at the Uber driver who is expertly pretending he can't hear their exchange. In a now hushed and furious whisper, Ana finishes her explanation. "...I didn't think a guy who I ended up having a one-night-stand with would be there!"

Kate's bubbly laugh eases the unease between the best friends. "Ana, you're such a prude sometimes. First, you didn't have a one-night-stand since you went on more than one date and have spoken with each other after the fact, and second, people have one-night-stands all the time. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Ana can't help but smile when she sees Kate's playful smirk. Ana shakes her head, why she thought Kate wouldn't act like Kate, is beyond her.

* * *

"So, young brother, fancy seeing you here tonight." Elliot provokes Christian.

"I came here because you informed me Mia's new boyfriend would be here. I didn't think Kate and Ana would be here, too. Why didn't you tell me?" Christian is feeling a mixture of indignation and embarrassment he was caught off-guard with the extra guests at dinner.

"Elliot, don't be a butt head. Mom said Christian didn't know and assumed it was just Ryan here." Mia defends her brother.

"Well, anyway, I think I saw Ana sneaking some peeks at you." Elliot grins smugly and rests his hands behind his head satisfied at how his plan worked out.

"Elliot, don't be a fucking idiot." Christian responds, struggling to suppress the shred of optimism in his voice.

"Christian, I noticed it too. She liked you before why wouldn't she still like you?" Mia tells him matter-of-factly.

"Why wouldn't she like me now? Probably because she thinks I am a priapic asshole, and she has a boyfriend." Christian tells her candidly. He's not going to live in some kind of dreamland that there will be a happily ever after in his life.

"Bro, if you haven't noticed, her _boyfriend_ is nowhere to be found." Elliot plainly states.

"I'm not having this discussion with either of you right now. I have things to do." Christian bitterly gets up from his seat at the table and turns to leave. "I'm going to say goodbye to mom."

"Christian! Don't be like that!" Mia yells after him.

"Goodbye, Mia!" he yells back not turning around as he saunters out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

"Really? You have to go again?" the corners of Ana's mouth turn down revealing her disappointment. Kate can only hear Ana's part of the exchange but it's obvious whatever she is talking about on the phone with Blake isn't making her happy. Kate feels awful for her friend. She can tell that Ana and Blake like each other but his career as a sports writer has him traveling more than he is home. It's complicated to date someone who isn't there. Ana absentmindedly walks into her bedroom while she's talking on the phone so Kate can't hear the rest. She doesn't have to hear anymore, nevertheless, the little bit she did hear is enough for her to start making a pot of tea for Ana. At this point, Kate would do virtually anything to cheer up her dear friend.

A few minutes later, Ana walks out of her bedroom and through the living room. It looks as if she is on the verge of tears. "Oh, Ana…" Kate doesn't know what to say to comfort her friend, but she wishes she does.

Ana sighs wistfully. "Kate, I think I genuinely like him but I never get to see him and I feel guilty for making him feel responsible." Ana places her head in her hands.

"Ana, you need to have some fun. We're all going out on Christian's boat today. It's supposed to be really nice. You should come with us." Kate offers her friend.

"Yeah, Christian's boat? I don't think that's an appropriate plan and I highly doubt I'd be welcome." she responds to Kate haughtily, her voice raising in pitch.

"I don't even think he'll be there. Mia mentioned something about him going out of town for work. Come on! It'll be fun and it's a glorious day. And, you could benefit from some sun." Kate teases Ana.

Ana looks down at her porcelain-colored arms, "What's wrong with being pale?"

Kate shrugs, "Nothing, but you haven't seen the sun in so long you probably have a vitamin D deficiency."

"Oh my God! OK, I'll go but if Christian is there, I'm going to be pissed." Ana quickly gets up from the stool where she was sitting at their breakfast bar. "Let me get ready."

Kate doesn't answer, she just smiles, delighted about her triumph. Ana can be really stubborn sometimes, so Kate has to be a little obnoxious and pushy to make Ana change her mind.

A few minutes later, Ana walks out of her bedroom wearing a charming white eyelet lace cover-up sundress. Her hair us up in a messy bun, she has on her Havaianas slim black mandala flip flops, and her sunglasses in her hand. Kate is similarly dressed and ready to go. "Ready?" She asks Ana.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ana wryly responds.

Kate pulls into the parking spot at the marina and Ana thinks to herself that it is an ideal day for being on a boat in the sun, the sun is shining bright, it's warm with low humidity, and there is a refreshing breeze.

It's a brief stroll to the boat. When they eventually reach it, Ana is surprised. "Kate you claimed it was a boat." Ana says in disbelief.

"Ana, it _is_ a boat." Kate looks at her dumbfounded.

"No, it's more like a yacht. Like it should be in a rap video or something."

"Don't be so dramatic. Come on." Kate makes her way up to the boat with Ana following behind her.

As soon as they get to the deck where everyone is relaxing and chatting on the huge u-shaped sofa, Ana realizes that she's been duped somehow. Sitting there looking completely incredible, like a beautiful Greek god, is Christian. She can't help but gawk at him. He doesn't see her at first but quickly his eyes find hers and he gets a slow seductive grin on his face. Her heart flutters and her legs can't move.

"Ana! Hi! I'm so pleased you could join us." Mia gets up and walks over to Ana giving her a welcoming hug.

Ana hugs her back, "Hi Mia. Thanks for including me. It's great to see you too." Mia walks back and sits next to Ryan. Ana walks over to where Kate is sitting and sits next to her.

"I thought you claimed he wouldn't be here!" Ana whispers to her sharply. Her head is turned towards Kate's ear so no one else can overhear.

"I'm sorry! I didn't expect he'd be here." Kate avoids looking Ana in the eyes. It's her total giveaway when she's lying and she's always had trouble lying to Ana.

Elliot, who is sitting on the other side of Kate puts his arm around her shoulders, "Hey Ana. Nice to see you here." He sports a giant grin showing all of his pearly white teeth.

Ana pouts at him, "You don't have to be so smug either. You two are made for each other." she huffs and leans back on the sofa. For a little while, everything is cool and the six of them have an entertaining conversation.

But quickly and awkwardly, Kate, Elliot, Mia, and Ryan make an excuse to get up and move to another part of the boat leaving Ana and Christian alone with each other. In an attempt to break the uneasy silence Christian starts to talk to Ana. "So, I take it you didn't know I would be here either?"

"No. I'm sorry. This isn't my intention. I don't want you to assume I'm scheming or anything." Ana talks quickly trying to declare her innocence.

"No, I know. It's my interfering brother and sister who can't keep their noses out of my business." Ana gives him a modest laugh.

"What did we do to have them in our lives, huh?"

"Hey, you picked Kate. I had no choice in my siblings."

Laughing, Ana replies, "Touche."

"So, how have you been?" Christian cautiously asks Ana.

"Um, OK I suppose."

"So, you honestly like that guy you're seeing?" he figures he might as well address the proverbial elephant in the room.

Ana looks at him, "Yeah. it's just that… never mind." Ana decided it wouldn't be an appropriate idea to be so foretelling with Christian considering their rocky past.

He inches closer to her, his face has an expression of legitimate concern and interest for her making Ana feel like she can open up to him. "It's just that he's constantly working. I barely get to see him so I feel like we're stuck in this stage where we still don't truly know each other."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He responds, almost too hastily.

"Are you?" Immediately she regrets asking that. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Ana swiftly apologizes for her faux pas.

"No, it's OK. I am sorry. I realize you like him and I know it doesn't seem like it but I don't like seeing you're not happy."

"Um, so, can I ask you a question?" Ana figures if he is being so forthcoming she might as well get the answer she needs.

"Sure, yeah."

"And you'll answer honestly?"

"Why wouldn't I? Just ask the question."

Ana takes a deep breath to ready herself. "Why didn't you try calling me? I mean, not that it makes a difference now, I just want to know, I suppose. You know, closure."

"Well, the short answer is that I'm a fucking moron. I was telling an acquaintance of mine about you and she stated she was concerned you were only dating me for my money so I should wait for you to contact me to see if it's true. I didn't notice she blocked your number. I genuinely didn't. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Why would your friend block my info if you told her you liked me? I don't understand."

"I don't know how to explain it. Elena and I have a complicated relationship, well had, I suppose. She knew me better than anyone and I have never been in a typical relationship before. I trusted her."

"I still don't get it." Ana shakes her head struggling to make sense of what Christian is telling her.

"Look, if I tell you. You have to promise me you won't tell anybody. I mean it. No one knows about this." Christian's eyes are frigid and intense showing his seriousness.

"Ohhh… kay…" Ana responds unsure if she should be terrified of what he could reveal to her.

Christian sighs and runs his hand through his hair trying to steel himself to tell Ana what he's never told anyone except for Dr. Flynn. "Elena is my mother's best friend. When I was a teenager I had a long affair with her."

Ana gasps in shock at the news.

"That's not all. Elena was into different things. It wasn't just regular sex. She was a Domme, and I was her submissive." Christian looks in her eyes trying to gauge her reaction.

"Submissive? Like BDSM?"

"Yes, exactly."

"She abused you?" Ana asks him with a look of worry on her face.

Christian's eyebrows come together closer and lower. "No. I chose what I did with her. I liked it. I liked it so much that I became a Dom myself."

"So, you do what she did?" Christian nods in affirmation. "You have a submissive?"

"I did. But I don't have one now." He confesses. He's gone this far, he might as well tell the whole truth.

"Where did I fall into this? Did you expect me to do what you do?" Ana is having trouble putting her thoughts into words. She didn't think his confession would be this serious. In a million years she would have never guessed this.

"No. From the beginning I knew you would be different. Look, I know I fucked things up between us. And maybe it's for the best. I'm not the relationship type. I wouldn't want to hurt you or change how you are."

"Oh." Ana isn't sure what else to say at his confession. Thoughts are running through her mind a million miles a minute. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I feel like I owe it to you and I want you to trust me." He answers her plainly.

"Ana! Come and lay out in the sun with us!" Kate calls to Ana, effectively saving her from the uncomfortable conversation.

She gets up and turns to Christian, still unsure of what to say to him. "Go." he urges. "Go have fun. We can talk later if you want to." Ana nods at him and walks to Kate, taking the glass of wine she's offered.


	18. Chapter 18

It's been about a week since Ana's conversation with Christian and she's still unsure of what to make of it. Part of her feels like she's been run over by a bulldozer. Did he spare her from getting hurt or drawn into a way of life she doesn't want to be a part of? What does this mean for her relationship with Blake? Christian, in not so many words, declared he has feelings for her.

With a determined will, she promises herself to not think about it. What's done is done, there is no use dwelling on "what-ifs."

It's Saturday night and Ana is headed out with Kate, Elliot, Mia, Ryan, and Blake to go bowling at Lucky Strike. She's never been much of a bowler but Mia was so enthusiastic Ana couldn't say no. Ana looks relaxed in a fitted and faded Pink Floyd t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Kate, the fashionista, has on a pair of distressed jeans and a blue and white gingham cold-shoulder top. Much to both of their astonishment, they arrive to the bowling alley early. While waiting for everybody else, they stop at the bar for a couple of beers.

A few minutes later, Blake shows up. Eventually, Elliot arrives with Ryan, Mia, some girl neither of them recognize, and Christian. Ana backs into Blake and almost trips in shock. "You OK?" he asks her worried.

Kate walks up to Elliot and gives him a showy kiss. With their relentless and public displays of affection, the two of them have mastered the ability to make Ana feel awkward. "Ladies, this is my friend Nicole from high school. Nicole, this is my friend, Kate, and her best friend Ana." Mia introduces the stranger.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Kate extends her hand but looks apprehensive. Kate wonders why Mia would bring this girl when she was in on their plan to get Christian and Ana together.

As she stands there frozen in silence, Ana's eyes flit between Nicole and Christian, putting together the fact that Nicole must be there as Christian's date.

"Oh, um, Nicole, this is my boyfriend Blake." Ana remembers her manners. Behind Ana's back, Kate tries to admonish Mia with no one else seeing.

The group of eight gets to their lane and chooses to have two teams of four. Kate, Elliot, Ana, and Blake are one team and Mia, Christian, Ryan, and Nicole are on another team. At first, everything seems awkward, but soon enough the group finds their groove and gets along for the most part. But Ana still can't shake the sense of discontent about the fact that Christian has a date. Although, Christian doesn't look to be paying any regard to Nicole at all. In fact, he looks miserable.

About an hour into their game, Elliot and Blake head to the bar to get some more beer for everybody else. They are waiting at the bar for their drinks, so Blake takes the opportunity to speak with Elliot. "Elliot, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, dude. What's up?"

"What's with your brother staring at Ana? He's been doing it the whole night." Blake doesn't want to beat around the bush and is just direct.

Elliot takes a second to collect his thoughts before he answers, "Oh, I hadn't noticed. Are you sure? I mean, he's here with Nicole."

"It's pretty obvious and if he doesn't knock it off, I will have to do something about it." Blake growls, shocking Elliot.

"Dude, totally honest, there's nothing to worry about." Elliot holds up his hands as if he is surrendering. Blake nods in acknowledgment.

The guys bring the pitchers of beer back to the group and Blake leaves to go to the bathroom. Elliot takes this opportunity to talk to Christian. "Bro, you're pissing of Blake."

Christian glares at Elliot, "Why the fuck am I pissing him off?" Christian's answer is loud enough Elliot worries everyone else will overhear.

"Keep it down, will you? He's noticed you keep looking at Ana. You might want to stop or at least not make it so obvious." Elliot warns.

"I'm not staring at Ana."

Elliot smirks at him, "OK. Just be discreet." He chooses to not make Christian any angrier and goes along with it.

"Yeah, OK." Christian's voice is laced with ice which, for all intents and purposes, dismisses his brother. Elliot is relieved when the rest of the night goes on without incident.

* * *

In their car on the way home that evening, Kate tests Ana. "So, I noticed that Christian kept looking at you tonight."

"Oh, Kate. You're imagining it. He was not looking at me - he had a date. Just because we can be friendly near each other doesn't mean he's interested in me." Ana doesn't want to talk about it. _Is Christian still interested?_ A new hope blooms quietly inside her. But, Ana knows her friend well and doesn't want to show her that or Kate will make a spectacle of it.

"Yeah, the date he _hardly_ spoke two words to all night? Plus, Blake noticed he was looking at you." Kate's tone is slightly devilish. She's enjoying giving the news to Ana. Blake is nice, but it's obvious Ana doesn't have the same chemistry with him as she does with Christian.

Ana whips her head around to look at Kate, "Why do you say that? What happened?" Kate's comment makes Ana somewhat hesitant.

"Apparently, Blake noticed Christian looking at you so much he threatened Elliot he would,", Kate makes air quotes with her fingers, "do something about it."

At first Ana doesn't know what to say, so she shakes her head to disagree. After a few seconds, she twists her head the other way to look out the car window. Kate overhears her mumble to herself petulantly, "he wasn't staring at me."

* * *

It's the following weekend and Kate has invited everyone over for a dinner party. She saw some movie where friends had a dinner party and thought it would be fun. Unfortunately, Kate isn't great at making dinner, a key part of dinner parties.

Since Kate doesn't cook well, Ana decided to not torture their guests and cooked their feast. As she is putting the finishing touches on dinner, Kate sits at the breakfast bar with a glass of merlot. "I haven't seen Nolan for a while. How is he doing?" Ana muses to herself how much she likes it when she and Kate have these little chats.

"He's doing well. When he isn't at the bookstore or substitute teaching, he's helping Jonathan with the restaurant. It's really taking off." Ana smiles sweetly when she speaks about her dear friends.

"And, I take it no Blake tonight?" Kate asks Ana although she already pretty much knows the answer. She doesn't approve of how much Blake is away and unable to devote time to Ana.

Ana shakes her head. "No. This weekend he is in Peoria, Arizona for work since there is some kind of exhibition game there." Ana shrugs disenchanted. Kate frowns; she hates seeing her friend disappointed. She deserves to be happy.

Loudly, the buzzer rings for their door and Kate gets up to let their guests in. Ana is still in their kitchen but when she hears the flurry of activity and talking, a clear giveaway their guests have arrived.

Mia dashes into the kitchen with a bottle of wine and hands it to Ana. "For our hostesses. I hope you like rosé."

"Of course! But you didn't have to bring anything. It was generous of you, nevertheless. You look fabulous, by the way." Ana gives Mia a quick hug. She is wearing an orange sundress with white polka dots and a cutout in the stomach and fits her like a glove.

"Thanks, you look incredible, too." Mia sweetly tells Ana.

Ana looks down at her outfit which is a boho style black tank top that ties at the shoulders and distressed jean shorts. Her hair is up in a messy bun and because of the heat in the kitchen she has little wisps of hair coming out. "Um, you have looked at me, right?" Ana laughs.

"I did and you still look fab." Mia responds.

"You're sweet. Thank you." Mia follows Ana as she carries the large pan of lasagna and sets it on the table in the dining area. Sitting there waiting are Kate, Elliot, Ryan, and… Christian. Mia sits next to Ryan leaving Ana to sit at the head of the table, across from Christian.

Dinner is heavenly; evidence that Ana is an accomplished cook. Everyone is enjoying a lively conversation sprinkled with laughter. Ana is cleaning up in the kitchen after everyone has finished. In the living room, Kate and Mia are snuggled up with Elliot and Ryan on the sofa watching some ridiculous rom-com. Christian brings some dishes to Ana and places them in the sink. "Ever feel like a third wheel?" he jokingly asks her.

"More like the fifth." Ana responds dryly.

"You want to get a drink and leave these lovebirds here?"

Ana shrugs, "Yeah, it has to be better than sitting around watching them all night." she motions towards the living area.

Ana and Christian head over to The Crocodile. Christian gets himself a cabernet sauvignon and Ana a vodka and cranberry. They take a seat on a couple of the bar stools in a quiet corner of the bar as a band sets up. "I'm glad we can sit together and talk like this, as friends." Christian confesses to Ana.

"I am too."

"So, how are you?" he asks her, his voice is quiet but sincere.

"I'm fine." she replies as if there is nothing wrong in the world.

"I mean, are you happy?" he places his hand on hers and gives it a gentle squeeze.

Ana pauses to think of an answer, "I'm not unhappy." This is a subject she would rather not discuss with Christian. She doesn't want to discuss the intricacies of her relationship with someone she once felt strongly for.

Christian reads the look on Ana's face and changes the subject. He knows their friendship is delicate, and he doesn't want to ruin it before it even begins. "Another one?" He asks, pointing to the glass in Ana's hand that is now only filled with melting ice cubes.

She gives him a smile, "Please." Christian nods for another round, then takes her drink from the bartender, and gives it to Ana; as he does the band setting up earlier begins to play.

"Welcome everyone! We're Tainted Seagulls, if you have any requests for songs from the 80's let us know! But now, let's start off with the safety demonstration." As soon as the singer puts his microphone back in the stand, the first few notes of a song Ana knows well come from a keyboard. Then the lyrics start with 'Ah we can dance if we want to, we can leave your friends behind'.

"Christian, I love this song! How fun! Let's get closer!" Ana's excitement is infectious and before he can realize it, Christian is following Ana to the dance floor.

At first, Ana just sways and sings along with the songs. But after a few more drinks and a few more songs, she is ready to have some fun.

"Christian, come on, dance with me!" Ana is dancing to Take On Me next to him.

"No thanks, dancing isn't really my thing." He cooly replies; although if he had to admit it, he is having fun watching Ana let loose. She seems jubilant.

"What's the matter? Are you chicken?" She teases.

"No." He's trying to act mad but he can't hide the smile escaping from his lips.

"Do you dance like a drunk sorority girl?" The song changes to Girls Just Want to Have Fun, and she grabs his hands in an attempt to get him to dance with her. "Come on, Christian, please?" she whines to him but doesn't stop dancing.

Finally, Karma Chameleon comes on and Christian gives in to dance with Ana by taking her hands and leading her onto the dance floor. She's surprised at what a good dancer he is and it makes her laugh. She never expected this is how her night would turn out. For a moment she thinks about Blake and misses him but then the song changes and it slips farther and farther from her mind.

"You're a good dancer!" She says as she dances around him.

"Were you surprised, Miss Steele?" once again, Christian's smile betrays him as he tries to appear insulted.

"Yes! But it's a good surprise! Where did you learn how to dance?"

"Elena." he replies simply. Elena enjoyed dancing and taught him many styles including the quick step, waltz, and foxtrot.

"She was a good teacher." Ana replies to him still unsure of what to think about Elena. To Ana, Elena sounds like a creepy perv but Christian seems to think almost the opposite is true. She can't quite reconcile that he sees nothing wrong with his relationship with Elena.

"Where did you learn how to dance?" Christian asks her breaking her thoughts.

"My mom. She loved to dance and would turn on old shows of Dance Party USA and we would dance around the living room together like a bunch of goofballs."

Christian and Ana continue to dance to the many, upbeat songs from the 80's. When the band stops for a break, Ana heads to the bar for another round. "You should get some water, Ana." Christian chides her as she's walking.

"Relax, Christian, I'm fine!" Ana tells him as she downs her drink like it was a shot. "I'm hot, I'm going outside for some fresh air." She gives him a playful smile.

"I'll come with you," he tells her. He's afraid that once she gets outside in the cool night air, she will start to feel all those drinks she's had.

Ana steps outside and takes a deep breath in, "Whoa…" she murmurs and leans back against the wall bracing herself with her hand.

"Ana, are you OK?" Christian rushes to her.

She doesn't respond at first worrying Christian. Suddenly she breaks out into a silly giggle. "Oh my God… I am so drunk Christian. I don't think I've ever been this drink - I mean drunk - before." She points at him and laughs again, "There are two of you! This is my lucky day!" She doubles over laughing hysterically at her own joke.

"We should get you home. Kate is probably worried since it's so late. Can you walk?" He asks her patiently.

Christian's question incites more laughter from Ana, who then replies, "Nope! But I can dance! Because I'm a girl and I just wanna have fun!" She shouts the last part, no doubt thinking of the Cyndi Lauper song they danced to earlier in the evening.

This is his luck - he let Taylor have the night off because he didn't think he would need it and now he has to get a drunk Ana home. "OK, well, hop on." Christian turns his back to her so she can climb up for a piggy-back ride.

As he's carrying her down the block, she yells, "Woo hoo! Now this is a par-tay!" Christian shakes his head in mock disgust but even he can't be angry in this moment. As trying as she is, Ana is an adorable drunk girl. He's thrilled he is here to take care of her, Lord knows what kind of trouble she would get into otherwise.

"Hey party girl, you need to keep your voice down or the cops will come." He threatens her but continues carrying her. Christian notes to himself that Ana feels very light. She's too thin - she doesn't eat enough.

For the rest of the walk to her apartment, Ana is quiet. For a second he worries she passed out or something but then she wiggles her feet and giggles softly and he's assured she's fine.

He carries her up the stairs of the apartment building to her door, only to find it locked and no one there. Mia, Ryan, Kate, and Elliot must have gone somewhere. "Ana, no one's home. Give me your keys." He holds his hand up to her.

She pauses for a second, "I don't have keys!"

Christian is starting to lose his patience, "What do you mean? Ana, tell me where your keys are." His voice is slightly more forceful this time.

"They're hanging up where they're supposed to go." she insists.

"Inside? You forgot your keys?"

Ana says nothing, but she slowly nods, finally understanding what has happened. "Now what?"


	19. Chapter 19

Ana wakes up and her brain is foggy - she has the worst headache she's ever had. Ugh, she feels like shit. It takes her a moment to be able to open her eyes and when she does; she is at once filled with regret. Where the fuck is she?

On the table beside the bed is a glass of water and some Advil. Ana isn't certain where it came from but she is thankful to whoever set it here. She finishes the glass of water and once she's figured out she can walk she decides to figure out where she is. Unfortunately, she doesn't recall much about last night at all. Did Christian stay with her the whole night? Is that where she is? _Why?_

She slowly opens the door and enters a long hallway with lavish and expensive-looking art hanging on the walls. She wanders down some winding stairs and on the other side of the enormous great room she sees Christian. Once again, she's filled with trepidation. Did she cheat on Blake with Christian? Ana isn't the type of person to do something like that but she also didn't realize she was the type of person who would get blackout drunk.

He turns around and their eyes meet. A slow grin appears on his face before he says anything, "Good morning, Anastasia. How are you feeling?" He's silently laughing to himself as if it's some kind of inside joke.

"Like shit." Ana responds hesitantly because she's still not positive what did or didn't take place last night. Christian chuckles softly.

"Come. I have some eggs, toast, and oatmeal here for you. There's also tea and coconut water to help rehydrate yourself." Christian doesn't so much ask but order her to eat breakfast. She decides to oblige him without hassle and steps over to the table where he is sitting reading a newspaper.

Ana takes a few bites of her breakfast in silence. She's fixated on a question that is nagging at her and won't go away. Christian looks up from his newspaper. "How is it?" he asks.

"What?" Ana asks him with a mouthful of food, thoroughly perplexed.

He smiles at her response with his eyes crinkling at the corners, "Your breakfast?"

"Oh, yeah, it's good. Thank you." The nagging question still won't go away and she's not sure what to do.

"What's wrong?" he asks her uneasy.

"Nothing." she answers, her thoughts faraway.

"You're a shitty liar, you know that?" He teases.

Ana just decides to ask him the question weighing on her. Whatever the answer is she will have to deal with it. "Um, last night… did we, you know?" she blushes at the prospect of him nude and what they have done with each other.

"What type of guy do you think I am? I wouldn't take advantage of you like that. You drank too much, and I helped you to your place where you realized you forgot your keys and were locked out. I didn't know what else to do with you so I carried you back here and put you in one of my spare bedrooms."

"Oh. Thank you for helping me. I don't recall any of that." Ana is now sheepish.

Christian smiles at her, his eyes shimmering, and a slight laugh escapes. "What do you remember?"

"I remember an 80's band at the bar."

"I will mention you thoroughly enjoyed yourself and I must admit, I had fun too." A few minutes later his cell phone rings. "Pardon me, I have to take this. Help yourself to whatever you choose." Christian explains to her hastily and then disappears down the hall into his office.

Ana, still ashamed of her shenanigans the previous evening, goes up to the spare room and gathers her purse and shoes. Quietly she sneaks up to the door of Christian's office, he's involved with what sounds like a serious discussion. Once she draws his attention, she waves goodbye. He holds his finger up for her to wait a second and asks whoever it is on the other end of his call to hold on. "You don't have to leave right now if you don't want to."

"No, it's OK. I have to work at the bookstore later. Thanks again for everything." She turns to leave but before she can, he stops her once more.

"Do you need a ride home? I can drive you." Christian offers. He's not really sure what to do in this situation and his emotions are deeply conflicted. He doesn't want Ana to leave, but he doesn't know how to convince her to stay, either.

"I already called an Uber, but thank you. I'll, uh, see you later." Ana tells him sounding very unsure of her words.

He looks back at her but she can't identify what he's thinking. It looks like he wants to say something but is holding back. "OK. I'll catch you later. Let me know you got home alright. I mean it."

Ana nods and smiles at Christian and leaves down the elevator to the awaiting car. It's not a long ride at all to her apartment but the entire time she can't stop thinking about how natural it feels to be with Christian.

*I am home safely. Thank you for taking care of me last night.*

*Excellent. You're welcome, Anastasia.*

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, even though they don't see each other, Christian and Ana text each other continually.

Ana hasn't been able to see Blake much either. He's been traveling so frequently for work, their relationship has been mostly talking on the phone or texting. Ana was feeling as if their relationship was stalled before but now it has only worsened.

"Hey! How are you?" Ana cheerfully greets Blake when he answers her call. "I haven't seen you in forever, it seems."

"I know. I miss you, but…" Blake's voice is cautious and instantly gives Ana that internal sense of impending doom.

"But what?" Ana asks unsure if she really wants to hear the answer. 99 out of 100 times the word _but_ is never followed by something positive.

"I received a job offer to be a sports journalist for the LA Times. It's an extraordinary offer."

"Los Angeles?" she knows the answer but asks it in vain, nevertheless.

"Yeah, I start in a week. I already got an apartment." Ana is silent for a few moments. She doesn't know what to say. The deal is done, he's already got a new place even though she didn't even know the opportunity even existed.

"Ana, say something. What do you think?"

"What do I think? Does it even matter at this point? You've already gotten an apartment." She has a fleeting thought to just hang up the phone and pretend she never met Blake.

"Just because I'm moving doesn't mean we have to break up."

Ana snorts at Blake's attempt to claim things he knows isn't true just to placate her. "Blake I don't understand how that would work. With our schedules when would we get to see each other?"

"Ana, I like you. Don't count it out. Give it some thought."

"OK. I'll think about it, Blake. But I'm afraid one of us or both of us are going to end up getting hurt."

"I have to start packing up my apartment. I'll call you later in the week."

"OK. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Ana."

Ana ends the call and flops down on her bed tossing her cell phone aside. She draws in a deep, cleansing breath. The dilemma is, she feels conflicted. On one hand, she's sad that this could mean the end of her relationship with Blake. He's charming and funny. But for some reason, she also feels a little relieved.


	20. Chapter 20

"I'm sorry about Blake." Kate tells Ana over a mug of chamomile tea.

"Me too. I suppose we were doomed from the beginning." Ana holds the mug, attempting to warm her icy hands.

"What do you mean?" Kate looks at her roommate, the corners of her mouth are turned down in worry.

"I should have realized this would end poorly. He was nice, and I cared for him."

"Oh, Ana," Kate reaches across the breakfast bar and clutches her best friend's hand. "You'll find the one. And when you do, it won't end poorly. It won't end at all."

Ana gives her a small smile but is not reassured by Kate's words.

"Hey, come with us this weekend to Aspen." Kate's voice is immediately more optimistic.

"Who's us?" Ana slightly perks up.

"Me, Elliot, Mia, and Ryan."

Ana scrunches up her face, "No, thanks. I don't want to be a fifth wheel. You guys go and have fun."

"You won't be a fifth wheel, Christian will be there." Kate tells Ana plainly.

"Why would Christian be there?" Ana is confused like she is missing a piece of the puzzle.

"Why wouldn't he?" Kate realizes that Ana doesn't know Christian owns the Aspen house. "Ana, it's his house we're going to."

"Then, I shouldn't go. You go and have fun. I'll stick around here and see what Nolan is up to." Ana concedes.

"I thought you and Christian were getting along. What happened?" Kate is concerned the delicate relationship between Ana and Elliot's brother has deteriorated.

"We are, it's just," Ana pauses to find the proper word, "strange I suppose. I can't describe it. It's like we're friends but not."

"Well, if you come with us this weekend, you'll be able to figure it out. And, worst-case scenario, you don't have to spend time with him." Ana can tell Kate really wants her to come along. She's not sure why, it's not like she's distraught or anything. But Ana decides to just mollify her friend and agrees to go with them to Aspen.

* * *

After the three and a half hour flight, the group and their luggage are piled into the waiting Cadillac Escalade with Taylor at the wheel. It's a brief twenty minute drive to Christian's place and everybody but Ana is chatting about what they want to do, the weather, restaurants to go to - practically anything and everything.

Christian turns to Ana, who is even more reticent than normal. "Are you OK?" His voice is low so no one else can overhear.

"Oh, yeah. Must just be the travel." Ana replies still seeming like she's in another world.

"You sure?" he urges her again, unsatisfied with her answer. This time she says nothing and just nods.

When they arrive to the house, it's well after midnight. They planned on leaving earlier so they would land around dinner time but there was an issue at one of the sites Elliot was working at so they got off to a late start.

Kate and Mia quickly find some beer in the fridge and bring it out for everyone to share. Kate hands out the beer while Mia searches the kitchen for snacks. Kate goes to hand Ana a beer, but she declines. "Thanks, Kate. But I think I am going to head up to bed if that's OK. I'm beat."

Kate gives Ana a disingenuous smile, "Sure. That's cool."

"Ana, I'll show you to your room." Mia offers to her happily and takes Ana up the stairs holding her hand. A few minutes later, Mia comes back down stairs and joins the rest of the group. She sits down at the table next to Kate. "Is she OK?" Mia whispers to Kate.

Kate shrugs, "She won't say but I assume she's upset. Blake received a job offer and is moving to Los Angeles."

"Oh, no. So they broke up?"

"I guess not in so many words."

* * *

The following morning, the group sets out on a hike of the Crater Lake Trail. It's an impressive view of massive, snow-capped, rugged mountains jutting up from the earth next to a tranquil lake with scattered pine trees adding bursts of vivid green to the vista.

"My gosh, it's beautiful." Ana is astonished by the view. She is feeling better and is in greater spirits after a proper night's sleep.

"Christian! Are you positive this isn't going to be too tough?" Mia asks. She's never been one for spending time outdoors unless it's next to a pool with a drink but she didn't want to stay back at the house alone.

"Mia, it's a moderate trail. You'll be fine." Christian's tone is impassive as he admonishes his little sister.

"Yeah, Mia, just pretend there is a gigantic Gucci store at the top." Elliot teases his little sister.

"Oh, ha ha, Elliot." Mia then sticks her tongue out at Elliot only causing him to laugh more.

The trail is gorgeous and isn't as overcrowded as it can be. It's an incredibly popular trail, especially in the summer. Elliot, Kate, and Ryan are ahead of the group and Ana and Mia are in the back.

Suddenly, a high-pitched yelp causes everybody to halt. Ana is on the ground and obviously injured. "Ana, what happened?" Mia rushes over to her friend.

"I don't know. I lost my footing and tripped on this rock." Ana takes a few deep breaths to try to relieve the pain, but it's not working. Her ankle is already throbbing, and she knows it isn't good. By now, the rest of the group has made their way back and are hovering over her.

"Here. Let me help. Can you walk?" Christian reaches down and takes Ana's hand. She struggles to stand and put pressure on her foot but she instantly feels an intense stabbing pain.

Standing on one foot, she tells Christian, "I don't think so. It really hurts."

"Come here." Without any preamble, Christian quickly sweeps Ana into his arms. "I'm taking you to urgent care." He doesn't wait for her to respond and just turns around and begins taking her down the trail towards the car. He picks up his phone and calls Taylor, who is waiting at the Escalade. "Taylor, have the car ready. Ana fell and I'm taking her to urgent care."

"Christian, that's not necessary. I'm fine!" Ana urges him.

"No you're not." He isn't even out of breath as he carries her down the mountain. It doesn't take him long to get to the trailhead. Sitting there with the car waiting is Taylor. He opens the back door and Christian gently places Ana on the seat. Then he reaches across her and fastens the seatbelt.

Christian walks around the rear of the car and gets into the backseat on the other side. "Sir, I have the closest urgent care on GPS." Taylor informs Christian.

"Good. Thank you, Taylor." Christian automatically replies.

"Christian, no. I don't think my insurance will cover it." Ana pleads in a last ditch effort.

"Ana, I don't care if I have to buy the damn place. You're having that ankle looked at and that's the end of it." Christian's tone lets Ana know there is no quibbling with him.

About an hour later, Ana comes hobbling out of the exam room with her ankle bandaged and using crutches.

"What is it?" Christian asks as he instantly gets up and approaches her.

"A sprained ankle. I have to keep off it."

He helps her into the car and after he gets in, he tells Taylor to drop them off at the house and then head back to pick up the rest of the group. Christian helps Ana into the house and to the spare bedroom on the first floor where she lies down to rest. With the combination of the travel, altitude, and pain medication, Ana sleeps into the evening.

When she wakes, it's dark out. Feeling foggy and somewhat disoriented, Ana attempts to stand up out of bed. Suddenly, a sharp and stabbing pain in her ankle reminds her of what happened earlier today. She limps to the dresser about six inches from her to grab the pair of crutches leaning against it.

Slowly and awkwardly she makes her way out to the kitchen surprised to find it empty. She makes her way to the cabinet by the sink in search of a glass. Ana realized how thirsty she is when she got to the kitchen.

"You're finally awake." She hears Christian's voice behind her and turns around.

"What time is it?" she left her phone somewhere and doesn't know the time.

"A little after eight." He tells her as he sits down at the high top table.

Ana didn't realize for how long she slept and is surprised that it's already so late. "Oh, where is everyone?" she asks him.

"They went to dinner and some drinks afterward. They probably won't be home until late." Christian tells Ana matter-of-factly.

Ana pours some water into the glass from a pitcher in the fridge. "Why didn't you go?"

"I have work to do. Plus, I didn't want you to wake up and be alone." She looks at him and his gray eyes sparkle making her heart beat just a bit faster. It surprises her that all these months later he can still have some effect on her. She breaks eye contact with him determined they should just remain friends. After all, he would have said something if he had feelings for her.

In her awkward nervousness, she bumps her glass off the counter and sends it crashing to the floor. "Shit, Ana!" Christian shouts and is quickly out of his seat and to her before she can even register what happened. "Here, sit down before you get hurt more. I'll take care of this." He immediately begins to clean up the shards of glass and water.

"You must think I am the biggest idiot because you have to take care of me." Ana tells him feeling embarrassed about everything that happened that day.

Suddenly, he stops and looks up at her. "You think that's why I do this? Really?" he asks her incredulous.

"Well, I mean…" Ana starts to respond before Christian cuts her off.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to, Anastasia. Can't you see that?"

"What?" Ana is confused about what is going on and words are failing to come to her mind.

Christian stops, takes a deep breath, and runs his hand through his hair. He might as well tell her. He's got nothing to lose at this point. "Ana, I like to be with you. I like spending time with you." he starts to explain his feelings to her.

"I like being friends with you too," she replies.

"Jesus Christ, Ana! I don't mean friends." Christian pauses trying to gather his courage to say what he needs to. For the longest time he didn't want to admit what he is about to say right now but he can't hold back any longer. "I'm in love with you."

"You what?" Ana stammers in shock.

"I think I've been in love with you since the day I helped you put that TV into your jeep." It was actually his therapist, Dr. Flynn who helped him realize his feelings for her and why he couldn't forget her even when she seemed to have no interest in him.

The look on Ana's face changes from bewilderment to indignation. "How dare you do this? Things are so complicated for me right now and you just think it's OK to dump this on me? That's fucked up. We're friends, Christian. Like you said. You're the one who didn't return my calls or texts, remember? You can't just expect me to jump into your arms the second you say go!" Ana stands wobbling to make her point.

"You know what's fucked up? Feeling like I do about you and knowing that there is some asshole out there who's touching you and fucking you when you should be with me. I think about it and I can barely hold my temper."

"Asshole?" Ana asks him confused.

"Don't play coy, Ana. You've been with Blake for how long. How long did it take for him to try to get into your panties, the second date or the third?"

Ana's blue eyes widen, and she looks at Christian as if she is in a state of shock. Christian immediately knows something isn't right.

"What is it?"

She shakes her head, "nothing."

"It's not nothing. Anastasia, I know you well enough by now to know when something is wrong. What is it?" he asks her.

Ana just looks down and shakes her head. And then the realization hits Christian. "You haven't slept with him have you?"

"Well, it's just that he travels a lot and…" she tries and fails to explain.

"What's the real reason why you haven't had sex with him, Ana?" Christian asks her as he walks closely up to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she tells him taking an unstable step back.

"Fine, if that's the way you want to play it." He says and then turns around to walk away.

"Christian, wait!" Ana yells. She can't let him walk away again. He's all she can think about and she knows what he says is true. He turns around, and she quickly jumps into his arms grabbing his face with her hands and kisses him.

They break the kiss and he looks into her sparkling cerulean eyes giving her the biggest smile. "Yeah?" he asks her.

"Yes." she replies breathlessly.

"I want to hear you say it." Christian demands.

"I love you. I love you, Christian Grey." Christian picks her up into his strong arms, holding her closely to him and kisses her passionately as he carries her to his bedroom.

It's just after 2 am and Kate, Elliot, Mia, and Ryan are just getting in from a night out. Worried about her friend, Kate goes upstairs to check on her. When she sees Ana's bed empty, she remembers she was in the bedroom downstairs. Quickly but quietly she makes her way to the room where Ana was resting earlier in the day. However, that room, too, is empty.

She walks out to the kitchen where the others are winding down. "Elliot, I can't find Ana." Kate sounds worried.

"She can't have gone far, maybe she's just in a different room. This place is huge." Elliot is logical and calm. They search the entire house and there is still no sign of Ana. When Kate sees broken glass in the trash can, she becomes worried about her friend.

"Elliot, what if she got hurt?"

"If she got hurt, I'm sure Christian would have called us to let us know." Knowing that Kate won't be able to rest until she knows Ana is OK, Elliot makes his way to ask Christian about Ana. He approaches the door of the master bedroom where it is dark and quiet. Slowly he opens the door but stops at the sight in front of him.

There, lying in Christian's bed is Ana curled into Christian's arms with the both of them sleeping soundly. "I found her." He whispers to Kate, holding the door open for her to see in.

"I guess she's OK then." Kate whispers back to Elliot quietly laughing.

Elliot smiles and shakes his head. "It's about time they realized what we have known for months now." Elliot closes the door, places his arm around Kate's shoulders and kisses her on her head. "Let's get to sleep."

 **THE END**


End file.
